Made for darkness (Cover not mine)
by Metta Techan
Summary: A young sith, made by Darth Sidious to carry on his legacy in case he died, crash lands on Remnant. Upon waking up at Beacon academy, he meets Ruby, and decides that he just might like to stay. For how long, that is uncertain, and if he was to leave, he will probably just take a certain Rose with him. Will Remnant survive a sith rivalry? Rated M for gore and swearing. Renamed
1. Chapter 1

Luke was already tired from the trip to the rebels' latest outpost. Leia had dragged him all the way to some random outer rim space station that used to belong to the Empire before it scattered across the galaxy after the destruction of the second death star.

"What is so important you had to drag me all the way over here?' Luke sighed just as Leia came around the corner.

"Three things," she almost yelled in her excited state. "First, there is some experimental ship of some kind in one of the lower hanger bays, it looks really weird. Second, is that in the heart of the space station, right in the center is a cell, and in the cell, there is a kid, about 15 from what we can tell, but he is some kind of hibernated state, and all the doors surrounding it were covered in booby traps. Lastly, we found two holocrons."

By the time Leia was finished Luke didn't know what to check out first.

"Bring the holocrons to the cell, ill check them after having a look at the boy" he said as he strode off.

Luke was at the main security office, looking through the only camera into the cell. There was no visible way in, and Leia was right, the boy appeared to be 15, and was frozen, like in some kind of hibernation. Something felt off about him though.

"Here are the holocrons Luke," Leia said as she entered the room. Luke turned around and grabbed the holocrons. Interestingly they were both Jedi holocrons. Luke opened the first one, but nothing happened. "Maybe it's broken" Luke thought to himself, and opened the second one. A hologram appeared of a man. It was Darth Plagious, Darth Sideous' master.

"If this hologram is playing. That means that you have discovered the secret of the force, like myself, and Darth Revan before me. Even though I strive to live forever, I am doomed to never achieve this goal, for I know of your plot to kill me in my sleep. The final stage for a sith, to kill his master. So, I have decided to continue my legacy in a different way. I have used medichlorians to create a boy, and I have hidden all of my knowledge in his memory, along with all the knowledge of Darth Revan, all the entire sith archives. He won't remember it all straight away, so don't bother interrogating him, but with time, he will remember. As he is a personal, walking library of sith knowledge, I took it upon myself to train the boy, and when I knew my time was up, I used a force technique to put him into hibernation, and connected it to another holocron. To wake him, simply unlock the holocrons. Good luck my apprentice, and may the force give you strength."

With that the holocrons shut off, and closed again. Luke looked confused for a second, before realization hit him, and he turned to the view screen. There the boy was no longer in hibernation, but was sitting in a meditation pose.

"Umm, Luke, what was all that about?" Leia asked. "surely it isn't possible to create a person using medichlorians, let alone hide knowledge in their memory."

Luke sighed, "Darth Plagious was a master of medichlorian manipulation, he wanted to find a way to make himself invincible, but in the end, Darth Sideous killed him in his sleep. If anyone could do this, it was him. Our problem right now, is what to do with the boy. He is awake."

Leia turned her head to the view screen and gasped, sure enough, he was awake, and now strafing around the little cell he was in.

"If he is what the holocron said he is," Luke began, "Then I doubt that cell will hold him. Have all personal abandon the station, it isn't safe anymore. Has the entire station been mapped yet?"

Leia shook her head, "only about half of it has been searched and mapped. The doors have been locked really tight and booby trapped beyond belief, it took us months to get this far."

Luke turned to his sister, "get every ship off the station, that cell may not be able to hold him, but the station itself can be his prison, we can then call a meeting and decide what to do with him."

"Why don't we just knock him out with some gas of reinforce the cell?" Leia inquired.

"I doubt it would work, the dark side surrounds him like nothing I have seen, even more that Darth Sideous himself. I don't want to take the risk of letting him get off the station and rebuild another empire. Give the evacuation orders, and get the ships off the station." Luke said as he walked off to his ship.

Alarms started blaring off everywhere, and people started running to their ships, and taking off. In the cell, the boy was strafing back and forth. He could feel a presence, close, and getting further and further away. He heard everything that was said, and if he wanted to get off this space station, he needed to get out of his cell.

The walls of the cell started bulging until they completely exploded. "That was easier than master said it would be, maybe the walls just got weaker from age. Now, to find my weapons and armour." He thought as he walked through the hole he just made.

A squad of troops were escorting some scientists, when they saw the cell explode.

"Impossible, not even our explosives could scratch the surface of those walls," one of the scientists exclaimed.

"Command, we have a bogey in our sights, permission to engage," one of the soldiers said into their comms.

"Negative soldier, this is Commander Luke Skywalker, if you come across anyone who isn't personel, then run and may the force be with you." came the reply over the comms. The soldiers looked at the scientists.

"you heard the man, RUN!" they yelled.

They all turned to run, but it was too late, by the time they took one step, they were dead, their necks snapped through.

The boy walked past the dead soldiers and scientists. He continued down the halls, making several turns, before he came to an elevator. He got in and took it to the lower levels. Once he got out, he made some more turns until he stopped in the middle of a long hall. Turning right he reached out his hand, and the wall flung of and flew away. Behind was a room, stocked with armour and weapons.

The boy walked in and grabbed his armour and weapons. When he exited the room, he had a set of mandalorian armour on, except the helmet, painted black to aid in stealth, with an ankle length cape on with a hood to cover his head, and a sword hilt on his belt. He turned down the hall and soon came to a hanger bay with an odd ship in it. It was a cube, with thrusters on one side, and no windows at all. The boy walked up the ramp and into a single seat in the middle of the ship. The ramp raised and locked into place.

"Well, let's try this. Master said this ship was powered by the force, if that's true, this should be a breeze." The boy thought as he got into a meditative pose. He started to gather the force around him and the ship instantly responded. The engines flared up, and the ship elevated. The blast doors responded to the activation of the ship and opened. The boy flew the ship out of the hanger bay and activated the hyperdrive. The experimental ship rocketed around, and flew off at incredible speeds. Alarms started blaring off across the ship, and before he knew it, the boy was flung across space, draining him completely of the force and knocking him unconscious. By the time the boy was drained of the force completely, the ship was already further than anyone had explored before.

The ship floated along with its unconscious pilot, almost hitting the fragments of a moon as it was dragged towards the planet surface by both the force of exiting hyperspace and the gravity of the planet. The ship gained speed, and soon crashed in the middle of a forest, causing a large crater to be made from its impact. The ship was almost completely disintegrated, barely leaving its pilot alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who gave me a review. This is my first story, and any friendly criticism is welcome. I have ideas for certain parts of the story, and the main plot, but any ideas I will take into consideration.**

 **Guest: It will not be an amnesia fic, he will be a sith, with his sith abilities, trained by Darth Plagius.**

 **equine 14: Thank You very much, I plan to upload the first few chapters pretty closely. When I get an upload schedule going, I'll let you know.**

 **King Edgar: The plot follows rwby pretty closely, with changes due to a sith being in the academy.**

Qrow didn't know what to think. He just saw a fireball fall from the sky, and when he went to investigate, all he found was a 15 year old boy. He was wearing some kind of armor, and had what appeared to be a sword hilt on his belt. He had a long hooded cape on, that went to his ankles. Howling could be heard in the distance, and with some hesitation, Qrow bent down and picked up the boy, and headed off grumbling to himself something about "I hope Oz doesn't kill me for bringing back another person unconscious."

"Really Qrow? Again? You really shouldn't make it a habit to bring unconscious people to my office." Ozpin exclaimed as Qrow walked in with the unconscious boy in his arms.

"I don't know where he is from, as he has no family emblem visible on his clothes or on any of the items with him, but he crashed some sort of plane or ship, and was attracting an unusual amount of grimm, so I couldn't just leave him there, so the best place that I thought I could take him was to you." Qrow quickly explained to Ozpin.

Ozpin wasn't sure what to think about the boy Qrow had brought to him.

"Put him in the infirmary and post a guard at the door just in case. I'll contact Ironwood and see if it was one of his experimental ships, and if not, get him to lock down the crash site. I want you to contact the other kindoms, see if they are missing anyone fitting his description."

"And if nothing turns up about him?" Qrow asks.

"Then we could be dealing with someone from outside of the kingdoms." "Or an extra terrestrial" he thought to himself.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" the boy thought to himself. He groaned as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in a hospital room, there was one person moving about the room, who instantly turned their attention to him when he groaned, and there was another presence just outside the door, probably a guard of sorts.

"Don't try to get up too quickly, just relax. You were found unconscious in the forest and brought here to Beacon Acadmy." The nurse replied with concern evident in her voice. "May I ask, what is your name?"

"Roy. Roy Dragoon." He replied instinctively. Once he collected himself, he twisted around, and sat up with his feet hanging off the edge, reaching the ground easily.

"Don't put too much strain on yourself young man." The nurse said sternly, but kindly.

"Thank you for your concern, but I would appreciate it if you don't tell me what to do. I know my limits, and sitting and standing doesn't even get close to them." Roy responded with a bit of anger in his voice.

The guard outside the room noticed that the patient inside was awake, and instantly notified the Headmaster.

"Now now," the nurse said, a bit taken back, "I was only telling you this for your own good. Please, try to relax while I make sure you are alright." She said as she turned back to what she was doing before.

"I am fine. What I want to know is what allegiance your with and what planet I'm on." Roy replied, getting irritated. He got up and almost stumble, knocking one of the table over.

The guard outside the room heard the commotion and came in. "Please, just lie back down, we will give you stuff back to you at an appropriate time." He said, his hand dropping to the weapon on his hip.

"Which alliegence are you with?!" Roy exclaimed.

"Your in the kingdom of Vale, if that's what you mean." The guard responded.

"Vale?" He thought, "I have never heard of vale. And did he say kingdom?"

"What planet am I on?" He asked

"Planet? Your on Remnent." The guard said, laughing nervously.

"I'm leaving," Roy said as he began for the door. "I need to find somewhere to meditate and find out where I am. Master made me learn the name of every planet in the known galaxy, and Remnant isn't one of them."

Just before he reached the door, the guard stood in front of him, blocking his path. "I'm sorry," he said, "But my orders were clear, I can't let you leave."

Roy didn't like to be told what to do, let alone have others in his way. With a flick of his finger, the guard went flying through the door, unconscious.

"Well," Roy exclaimed, "It seems im rusty." He bent down and stared at the guard. "Be glad you're alive. The last people to get in my way weren't so lucky."

He got up and turned down the hall. Roy didn't like the fact that he didn't have his lightsaber, and felt almost naked without his armor on. He will need to find them as quickly as he could.

 **AN**

 **Sorry about how short this chapter is, I will try for a longer one soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so here is the latest chapter. I am trying to make them longer. Let me know if you would prefer more updates, or longer chapteers.**

 **Guest: Yes, he is dark side, and dont worry, he keeps it, but he does tame it down when not in a serious fight. With Salem, i covered briefly in this chapter, but she wouldnt seense too much coming from him as he was drained of the force and unconcious from the ship when he entered the planet.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Ozpin didn't like the feeling he was getting. The guard posted to the boy's room contacted him once the kid was awake, but now he wasn't responding. Ozpin began to walk at a quickened pace, contacting Glynda incase something had happened.

By the time Ozpin and Glynda got to the scene, the boy was gone. All that was left was a shaken up nurse, and an unconscious guard. Ozpin turned to the nurse, "What happened here? Did you get anything out of the boy before he left?" he asked in his calm manner.

The nurse began to collect herself. "The boy got riled up and forced his way out, I suspect he was feeling a bit out of it," she said with a bit of sadness in her voice. "His name is Roy Dragoon, but that was all I got before he began demanding information regarding our 'allegiance' and what planet we're on, and demanding his armor and weapons back."

"Hmm, he will be searching across the academy for his stuff, but he will never find it, considering it is all in my office." Ozpin thought to himself.

"Glynda, I want you to gather the rest of the teachers and do a sweep of the school grounds for the boy. Nurse, did you get any indication on his semblance?"

"Yes, it seems some form of telepathy."

"Hmm, Glynda, be extra careful. I'm going back to my office if you need me. Once the boy is found, bring him to me."

Glynda turned to leave, a stern expression on her face.

Meanwhile, not to far from Ozpin's conversation with the nurse, Roy was running through the halls, trusting his instincts, and eventually came to the entrance of the infirmary.

"Right, now that I have escaped, I need to find my armor and lightsaber. Shouldn't be too hard, considering that I can sense the lightsaber from the dark force energy infused in it." Roy thought as he started off in the direction he could sense the dark side of the force.

Rather quickly Roy came upon a large tower. He could sense his lightsaber near the top of said tower, and went inside. He went into one of the elevators, and opened the emergency hatch, and jumped up onto the top of the elevator.

Reaching out with his senses, Roy found the floor he needed to get to, and using the force, pushed the doors open. He then estimated th height, and jumped. When he reached the height of the door, he pushed against the wall to propel himself through the door, doing a roll, and landing perfectly on his feet. Roy the turned around, closed the doors, and bowed like he did the entire thing to a crowd. "Thank you. Thank you. Please, hold your applause, it was nothing." He said, pretending to wave to a crowd, before he realized he should hurry and get his gear.

Across the room was a desk, with all his armor, his cloak, and his lightsaber sitting on top of it. Roy felt much better once he had all of his gear back on again, when he heard the ding of the elevator, and the doors open. "You know, it's not very polite to break into someone else's office." Ozpin said as he walked out of his office. "And it's also impolite to knock people out."

"It's a bad idea to steal someone's gear." Roy replied with a hiss. "Damn, I need a way out so I can meditate and figure out what to do." Roy turned to the window, and sensing he weak points, applied pressure using the force, shattering the glass. He then ran to the edge before Ozpin yelled out, dropping his façade, "It's at least 500 metres to the ground, you'll be dead for sure!"

"Aww, you do care," Roy exclaimed, before giving Ozpin a mock salute, and falling backward out of the window. As he was falling toward the ground, he straightened himself, and using the force to strengthen his body, and channel the force of his fall into the ground as he hit it in a one knee kneeling position, his fist slamming the ground. The pavement gave way under the pressure, and a crater was fored where he landed. "Huh, guess I over did it a little," he thought as he ran off, using the force to increase his speed beyond human levels, and disappearing into the forest.

Sighing, Ozpin got his scroll out and sent Glynda to stop searching as the kid is gone, and preparations would need to be made for the students' arrival the next day.

Roy ran further and further into the forest until he came to a cliff edge. Looking down, he could see ruins, and below them, only ruins. Taking a step back, and having a massove grin on his face, he jumped off the edge of the cliff, flying over the ruins, and landing safely on the ground. He then began to walk through the forest, trying to piece together everything that had just happened.

After about an hour of wondering, he came upon a small clearing, and sat down to meditate. He began to recite the sith code, and stretched his senses across the city, getting a virtual map in his mind. He then began to stretch his senses further, until something stopped him. He was completely shocked, until a pale figure appeared in his mind, and a voice, almost yelling in distress, "Stop, before she senses your presence!"

Roy was so shocked, he almost froze completely, "who are you?" he said, "and why are you in my head?"

"Well," the figure said, appearing before him with a blue hue, like a ghost, "I am Qui-gon Jinn, an old Jedi, well, more thought of me as a grey Jedi, but a Jedi nonetheless. I stopped your probing senses before aa very powerful lady picked up on them and decided she didn't like you very much, or worse, liked you, a lot. She is Salem, an entity of power unchecked, hiding somewhere not even I, as one with the force, can find."

"Ok, attracting the attention of a powerful old had with incredible hiding skills is bad. Gotchya. But may I ask, why warn me in the first place? If yiu truly are one with the force, why help a sith trained by Darth Plagius himself? Surely it would have been in your best interest to just let me be killed."

"Not really. As much as it pains me to admit, this world may need your assistance. I sense great potential in you, if you are taught properly."

"Wait a minute, you think I need more training? Roy scoffed, "nah, I am proud to announce that I am one of the greatest in forms III, IV and VII, and know all of the common force techniques enough to be able to use them with little less than a thought, so what makes you think that I need more training?"

"I wasn't talking about training your lightsaber skills, or your force techniques. I was talking about teaching you the original code. Don't yiu think it is weird that you were taught form III? It is very rare among sith, and those that knew it were considered as weak and not true sith."

"What are you getting at, old man."

"Simply that your master wasn't teaching you to follow the direct path of a sith. If you agree to let me teach you, I will let you know what I mean, and teach you the original code."

"I always felt something was off. Alright, for now, I'll agree. Butt you're missing something. I'm pretty sure me stopping my probing of the planet will prevent miss Salem from sensing me, what do you plan on doing about that?"

"By learning the original code, I hope to decrease the amount of darkness in your heart young one, which will make it harder for her to sense you. I should probably explain to you what she is. She is known mkst commonly as Queen of the grimm."

"What are grimm?" Roy asked as growling could be heard coming from the tree line. Getting up quickly from his meditative pose, Roy reached for his lightsaber. To a normal person, it looked like a sword hilt. The weapon was so old the reason behind the design was lost. A bear like creature walked out, with five mire following it. "They are grimm," Qui-gon said as he faded. Roy grinned, as he activated his lightsaber. The dark blade hummed to life. The color was such a dark black, it seemed to draw out the light surrounding it. Roy held it just in front of him, with a wide smile forming across his face. "Time for some fun!"

 **AN**

 **I am about to start full time work, so im sorry if the story updates slow down a little bit. I wil try my best foy you guys though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes it is here. Sorry for the slower upload, I tried to make it a longer chapter. Please tell me which you prefer: more updates or longer chapters.**

 **Cactus Man: I understand what you are saying, which is kinda sorted in this chapter.**

 **Guest: Thank you, I do try. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration.**

 **Now on with the story.**

It had been a week since Roy had entered the forest. He was currently sitting in a meditative pose, a frown on his face as he tried to concentrate.

"Remember," Qui-Gon instructed as he paced in front of him, "focus on the code, let it guide you. The dark side is like a partner, having your back. Not a master that controls you. The light side, like a mediator, calming the anger within you when a situation requires it, and keeping the dark side from controlling you altogether. If you can master this concept, the force itself will obey your commands and will be at your beck and call."

"Argh!" Roy lashed out as he lost control and the dark energy incinerated the tree he was leaning on. "I don't get why I need to get more powerful. Im powerful enough to drag an entire cruiser out of the sky, why can't I just go and kill this 'Queen of the grimm' and be do—"

"Because she is more powerful than any sith to have lived before!" Qui-Gon sighed, "In you current state, you have no hope, you wouldn't even beat that headmaster at the academy. And you are too focus on the dark. Grimm are attracted to that energy. You will have to learn to subdue that dark energy when around others as-"

"Why should I care about others? If they are too weak, shame on them." Roy scoffed as he got up.

"Sit down boy, take a break, guarding you from her detection is tiring, even for a ghost." Qui-Gon yawned as he sat down and a chair appeared beneath him, "but it does have its benefits." He grinned.

"I still don't comprehend why a Jedi like you, is trying to help a sith like me. The only reason I have stuck around until know is because I haven't figure out what to do yet."

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon inquired as he leaned forward.

"I was trained by Darth Plagius-"

"Oh, by the way, he's dead." Qui-Gon stated.

Suddenly Roy's head was forced back, and his eyes went completely dark. Roy could hear a voice, and soon, and image appeared before him. It was him, kneeling before Darth Plaguis. "I fear my apprentice is planning to betray me soon, my secret apprentice. I must survive. I am going to put you into a form of hibernation, and then using a technique I recently discovered, I will force all of my knowledge into you. You wont remember this meeting right away, but given due time, you will. You will have to slowly unlock this knowledge. Meditation will be the quickest way, but sith meditation is too dark, so you will ha e to discover another way. I know for certain, you will not fail for that is why I made you. Once you wake, if I am no longer alive, then your prime objective is to-"

"ROY!" Qui-Gon yelled,, distress clearly in his voice. "Snap out of it. We need to move or we will be discovered, there are people heading this way, and an abnormally large group of grimm."

Roy shook his head as he snapped out of his trance. 'No, I was so close.' He thought as he stood. 'I need to know! I must know why! If he made me, why am I here.' Qui-Gon began to walk away through the forest. "Come, there is a cave over here we can hide in until the coast is clear."

"Old man, tell me something, is it possible to make a force sensitive?" Roy asked, his head bowed down.

"Hmm, I thought as much. It is possible, and the only man known to achieve it was Darth Plagius."

"Why, why would he make me, and yet I don't know my prime objective? I have no purpose. I am one of the most powerful sith left in the galaxy, and I don't have a reason for living. The only thing consistent in my life, was the force it self."

"Have you heard about the will of the force? Well, I like to think that is what brought me to you. I will help train you. You may be powerful, but you still have much to learn. And with the hidden knowledge locked within you,"

Roy looked up, his mouth wide open in shock, "How-"

"I saw what you saw, it seems that you need to master the force, both the light and dark, to unlock this knowledge. I knew that I had to teach it to you, but until now, I didn't know why. Maybe, while you unlock this knowledge, you discover for yourself, what you think your reason for living is."

By the time they finished their conversation, they had reached a small cave. They went inside, and Roy went straight back to trying to meditate, determination plastered on his face. "Emotion, yet peace." He began. "Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Death, yet the force." He chuckled for a minute. "I'm not stupid you old man, it is an abbreviation of the Jedi code, but it can still be interpretated for both Jedi and Sith. Smart."

Soon the force swirled around Roy, becoming so thick it could almost be cut. Qui-Gon reached out, and touched the forehead of the boy in front of him. Instantly, he was transported into what appeared to be a giant library. Easily the size of a quarter of the temple. It was filled with old books.

"Well, its seems you learnt to control both sides of the force pretty quickly." He said as he looked forward to see Roy floating around with about 10 books, all open, floating around with him.

"It took you a while old man. I've been waiting for you for a few hours. Luckily while I'm in here I don't need to eat, sleep, drink, or even use the toilet." He said with a smile. "So, what do you think of the library inside my head?"

"Of course," Qui-Gon exclaimed. "The technique didn't put his knowledge in your head, but all the knowledge of the force. Any other sith wouldn't have used it, as that would only make their apprentice more powerdul, and easy to defeat them, and it probably can't be used on themselves. Incredible."

"Do you have to ruin everything? Seriously though, what took you so long?"

"Actually, it was only a couple of seconds, it seems time is different while in here, and I did it to pull you out as I think we have been discovered."

"That would be nice and all, but I don't know how. Kinda why I haven't come out yet."

"I will sort that. Just begin to meditate again, but this time, focus on the cave."

Before he knew what had happened, Roy was sitting in the cave again.

"Even though it was only a few hours, I still learnt quite a bit, like self levitation. I can literally fly." he exclaimed excitedly

Qui-Gon sighed again. He pointed towards the entrance of the cave as two figures were walking towards it, and he slowly faded.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Pyrrha said as she and Jaune walked towards the cave entrance.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch, please just humor me." Jaune said, as he held a flaming torch up high.

The two walked into the cave that Roy was in. Using the force, Roy managed to cause them to not pay any attention to him. When they had walked past him, he quietly exited the cave, and using his newly learn levitation ability to hide in the upper branches of the trees.

Roy still didn't know what his purpose was, but he did have a new objective. He was determined to learn everything in the library in his mind. Maybe then he will find his reason for being made.

A loud explosion rang out across the forest, with trees on fire, and arguing could be heard. Before Roy could process this properly, the force rang out a warning, just as the tree he was resting in tumbled to the ground, having been cut at the base. On instinct, Roy jumped back and landed behind the two girls now leaving, watching the cute red hood as she slowly disappeared into the forest, a massive scythe on her back. He could feel the power coming of her in waves. So much untapped potential. Unconsciously, he began following them.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang said as she picked up a chess piece.

"Sure," Blake replied.

They were standing at a clearing, with some ruins of an old building, the only thing remaining standing being some pedestals, with chess pieces on them.

Roy was on the forest edge, sitting on the upper branches of a tree. He had tracked the two girls until they decided to try and ride a nevermore. He then tracked the giant bird, until it was now circling over the clearing. The two girls near the artifact were looking up. Roy looked at the same direction, and saw a girl falling. For some reason unknown to the sith, he didn't like the thought of seeing her get hurt. Without even raising his hand, he used the force to slow her decent. The force screamed out its warning call, but before he could react, Ruby was hit by a flying boy. The same one who entered the cave if he could remember properly. The shock of the boys sudden appearance caused Roy to lose focus, and ruby was sent flying into another tree.

Just after this happened, a large ursa came out of the clearing, explosions going off on its back. It fell face first into the dirt, almost dead. On its back were two more of the young warriors. Roy realized that he didn't know why they were out here and that it would probably be a good idea to know, so using the force he carefully nudged the mind of the blonde. He instantly got what he wanted, and just as carefully as he entered, he left her mind. They were students. The academy taught them how to fight these creatures known as grimm, and their first mission, to get an 'artifact' and get back to the cliff.

While Roy was pondering this new information, a death stalker walked into the clearing, chasing another one of the students. She was obviously skilled, as she dodged all of the attacks. He looked back at the blonde to see her and the red hooded girl talking, with an over energetic girl bouncing around as well.

On the cliff, Ozpin was looking out across the forest, drinking his coffee, when his scroll rang out. Ozpin pulled it out to see it was Qrow, calling him. "That's odd, Qrow rarely calls, especially during the initiation." Ozpin answered the call.

"I hope you have a good reason Qrow," he said sternly, "You know that the initiation-"

"I know, that's why I called," Qrow replied, worry dripping from his voice, "There is a pack of grimm heading for your students, a large one. There is easily a couple hundred beowolves alone. There's a flock of nevermores, almost 100 ursas and what's worse, they are being protected by goliaths."

At that last part Ozpins eyes widened. Not much could shock the old headmaster, but this clearly did.

"See if you can slow them down at all, just don't get yourself killed. I'll sort the students." At this last statement, Ozpin hung up. "Glynda, we have a slight dilemma. There is an army of grimm heading for the students. I want all students, second year and above, in that forest protecting the first years as they evacuate. I also want all huntsmen and huntresses in Vale to back up Qrow. He can be found by his scoll's beacon. Get it done. I'm going to the students to warn them what's coming."

Once he finished giving his order, he disappeared over the cliff, and Glynda began to send out the orders.

Roy jumped down out of the tree he was hoding in and walked out of the forest. Everyone present immediately turned to him weapons at the ready. When they saw it was another person, they lowered their weapons. He walked over to them, and using the force, grabbed a black king piece, bringing it to his hand.

"Hello, I am Roy. Are you the only ones who have made it this far?" Roy asked.

"Hi, I'm Ruby. This is my sister Yang, my partner Weiss, and then you have Blake, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha is the one running away from the deathstalker." Ruby introduced them all, "Where is your partner, or do you not have one yet?" she asked

"Don't have one yet." Roy replied. Ruby. That was her name. He liked it. She smiled up at him, and for a reason still unknown to him, his heartbeat increased.

"Great," Yang yelled out, "Now we can all die together!"

"Not if I can help it." Ruby called out as she sped off towards the deathstalker. Roy had to admit, she had guts, and her speed was incredible.

Just as Ruby reached the deathstalker, she swung her scythe at it, but it simply bounced off, doing no damage at all. She then shot at it, before turning around and running the other way.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled out.

While Ruby was trying to get away from the deathstalker, the nevermore shot out its feathers at her. Roy could see the precise spot that the feather would hit, and knew that her cape was going to be caught.

Roy frowned. No one was going to hurt her while he was around. He started to walk towards Ruby, grabbing Yang with the force and pulling her back, just as the feather barely missed her and pinned Ruby. He then used the force, and grabbed every single feather stuck in the ground. He sensed Weiss coming behind him, and sped past. "She was going for her partner. She should be able to defend her from the deathstalker. In that case" he thought. He turned the feathers up towards the nevermore.

"Return to sender!" he yelled as he pushed the feathers at the giant bird faster than they webt before. The bird crashed down just in front of him, just barely alive.

"Paybacks a bitch, aint she." He said, before he walked past, just as the nevermore started t disintegrate.

What he saw surprised him a little. The deathstalker's stinger was stuck in ice. "Well," he thought, "This will make it easier." Roy walked up to the deathstalker, and grabbed his lightsaber off his belt. He ignited the blade, and instantly his senses were heightened as the force infused blade increased his power. Swinging the blade, he cut the stinger clean off, and then deactivated the weapon before once again, hanging it on his belt.

Both Ruby and Weiss couldn't move from shock. Weiss couldn't believe how easily his weapon sliced through the armor of the stinger, and Ruby was in awe of the sheer power the weapon put off. Roy then picked up the stinger with the force, ice and all, and before the deathstalker could move, slammed it into the head of the beast, killing it.

Roy turned around and offered his hand to Ruby to get up. Giving him a huge smile, she gladly accepted it. As soon as her hand touched his, Roy felt like he could do anything. He felt like the deepest part of the dark side couldn't touch him so long as she was there.

Now that the immediate danger was over, Roy was able to sense a being of great power heading for them at great speed, faster than what Weiss and Ruby were before.

"Umm, Roy, sorry to intrude, but we have a problem," Qui-Gon said to Roy through the force.

"What now old man?" Roy replied, getting annoyed at having more problems.

"There are an awful amount of grimm heading this way. A couple hundred to be more precise."

Roy frowned. Even with his immense power, that was a lot of grimm to fight. Ruby noticed Roy's sudden change of attitude, and giving him a confused look, she asked, "Roy, what's wrong?"

Roy only said one word, but it was enough to stop what everyone was doing, "Grimm."

Not a second later, Ozpin came out of the forest, looking rather surprised at the sight of Roy. Roy just turned, and gave a small wave.

"Look headmaster, about your window-" Roy began, but was interrupted before he could continue.

"My office window is of little importance right now. Students, we have an army of grimm of easily a couple hundred heading this way right now, and reinforcements will not arrive in time, prepare yourselves, and the second that back up arrives, you are leaving, no arguments." Ozpin ordered to the students, "and you," he said as he pointed to Roy, "are having a talk with me." Roy did not like the sound of that.

The students all got their weapons ready. Roy went up to Ruby, and noticed her hands shaking, barely holding her weapon properly. She was obviously scared. Roy hadn't felt fear in a long time due to his master's harsh training.

"Headmaster, I have a proposition. I want to join your academy on the team I chose, with conditions of course. In return, I will hold off the army of grimm. Think of me fighting the grimm as my initiation." Roy said as he gave Ozpin a serious look.

Ozpin knew talent when they were standing in front of him. He could practically read how perful people are or could become, but Roy was an exception. He couldn't read anything from him, but a little voice in the back of his head just screamed power and wanted to cower from it.

Ozpin's thoughts were interrupted when Ruby yelled out, "You mean you're not a student?"

Roy turned back to her, "No, not yet, but I promise you, I will explain it all at the right time. Ozpin, I can do this, but not with all of you in my way, not to be offensive or anything."

Ozpin didn't like the idea of leaving a child in the forest, but his students came first. "Very well, we will start heading back, but reinforcements will be at the cliff, so if you get overwhelmed, just retreat." He then turned and called to the students. "Change of plans, we are leavi-" just as he was speaking an Ursa ran out of the forest, almost striking the back of Jaune, but Roy was already there, his lightsaber in the head of the beast.

"We're leaving now. RUN!" Ozpin yelled. The students all ran towards the cliff, with Ozpin close behind him.

Ruby stopped and looked back to see Roy sitting cross legged on the ground, his weapon floating in the air in front of him. Ozpin noticed Ruby stopped and went up to her.

"Don't worry Ruby, he is far more powerful than you think. Just before I got a glimpse of what I assume is his past. I don't know how, but I do know that he can take out these grimm, but if we were here trying to help, we would like get in his way and be killed. We must leave." Ozpin then turned and began off again.

Ruby hesitated, but turned and followed after the headmaster, regretting the decision to leave a comrade behind.

Roy instantly began to meditate. He probed the entire forest, sensing the fleeing students, and the army of grimm heading his way.

"Qui-Gon, why are there so many grimm, this doesn't seem like normal behavior from the rest I have fought." Roy asked his mentor.

"It's not. They were attracted to the darkness within you, before you began to soften it with the light side. If you hadn't found out how to when you did, there would be a lot more, and they would have been here a while ago. We are fortunate. Just be careful while fighting them. Remember, the dark side is a comrade, not a master. The light side is a best friends, keeping the comrade from taking over. You need just enough of both. The dark side will try and take over again if you aren't careful. Good luck, and may the force be with you. I will see you soon."

Roy just scoffed at his words. "East for you to say. You're not the one trained on the dark side all your life. I should figure out how to slap a force ghost and co-" just as Roy was threatening Qui-Gon Jinn, a Goliath came out of the forest, and attacked Roy. Instinctively, Roy jumped out of danger. He then used the force to strengthen his physical abilities, and redirect his jump towards the beasts neck, and with one clean swoop, cut off it's head.

Roy looked out over the forest. He could see the grimm advancing. Roy gathered the force into himself, letting it gather instead of using it on anything. He then infused his blade with electricity, and charge forward towards the army of death waiting for him, and all he could do was smile.

 **AN:**

 **Incase you haven't figured it out yet, yes there will be partnering.**

 **If you dont understand how the abbreviated jedi code can relate to sith, i will explain it in a later chapter.**

 **Also, sorry if anyone doesnt like the fact that Roy's dark side is calmed, but like cactus man said, he wouldnt be allowed if he was like a true sith. That doesnt mean it comes out a fair bit, as it will, but he will be slower to react out of anger and can hold back more etc**

 **And yes, a library of force techniques is op, but oh so cool. There will however be limits to it**


	5. Chapter 5

The black blade hummed as it sliced through flesh. The more beasts Roy killed, the more replaced it. It had only been 10 minutes since the first of the grimm ran through the clearing, but the ground was already charcoaled, and the area around Roy, filled with grimm. To any bystander, the whole forest looked like a black blanket, with white dots here and there. The flock of nevermores were circling around the young boy, waiting for their chance to get their lunch.

The students, along with Ozpin, were safely on the cliff side. Glynda kept a close eye on the nevermores, incase they got any ideas. There were so many of them, the sky looked black.

"Glynda," Ozpin called as he stood looking out at the grimm filled forest, "are there any working cameras left?"

"Yes, only a few, but they are operational." Glynda replied. "We need to get these students to safety, they shouldn't be here with this many grimm so close. How did you even get away?"

"The boy. I want all remaining cameras aimed at him. I want to see him fight. The grimm, for some reason, have their attention locked on him, and he is the same kid who smashed my office window, and landed unharmed on the ground."

"Oh. Ok, I'll set the cameras."

Ruby walked up to the headmaster, tears almost breaking out.

"He's dead, isn't he sir?" she asked, bowing her head in sadness.

"Not yet, and I have reason to believe he won't die any time soon." Ozpin turned to the students. "What you are about to see here is to remain top secret, is that understood? If you would rather not be held to that, leave now."

All of the future tem RWBY and JNPR remained where they stood.

"Very well."

(Scene skip)

"Well, I think you have their attention, any techniques your old master taught you to get out of this?" Qui Gon asked skeptically.

"No, unless you want the planet to be uninhabitable for the next thousand years." Roy replied, trying to think of a way out. "Come to think of it, aren't grimm supposed to be ruthless?"

"Yes…"

"Then why aren't they attacking?" Roy said, looking around at all the grimm sitting there, waiting patiently.

"I am currently masking our presence, which is getting awfully hard with you loosening your grip on the light and allowing more of the dark side to control you. Be careful young one. The dark side is patient. It will wait until you are at your most vulnerable, and then take ov-"

"Hush old man, I have an idea. Have you heard of Darth Bane?"

"Yes, he is the one who started the rule of two, why?"

"Well, it may be a stretch, but my old master began to teach me how to perfect my guard, just like Darth Bane did. He was able to block every drop of rain from hitting him in the middle of a storm using just his lightsaber. I admit, I'm not that fast, but I may be fast enough. If you would so kind as to stop masking our presence, I might be able to get out alive."

"Very well, just be careful not to wear yourself out too much, it may have detrimental side effect, especially with that library of yours. May the force be with you."

With that Qui Gon faded, and as soon as his appearance disappeared, a beowolf attacked, and lost it's head. Roy got into a defensive posture, point his lightsaber at the nearest of the grimm, and holding his other hand out, with two finger pointed upwards. This posture allowed him to easily use any lightsaber move, or force technique. All the grimm around him began to attack at once, and all that could be seen was a black blade swinging around, almost surrounding the young boy in blackness.

Cuts began oto form on the boys arms, chest and back as his movements began to slow. " _Man, I must be really out of shape to only last this long, damn. What am I going to do now?"_ He though, but before he could think over it any more, a bullet whizzed past his head, barely missing him, and killing the grimm behind. Roy knew who it was that had fired the bullet, and for the first time in his existence, was glad to have backup, instead of ashamed to need it.

The nevermores saw Ruby sitting on the cliff edge, shooting down grimm with her sniper rifle. The entire flock then raced over to her, easily a couple hundred.

Roy noticed something off, he felt fear. Not the fear from before, even more fear. Deep, I am certainly dead, fear. He suddenly realized it was coming from Ruby. That is when he lost all control.

 **(I Burn by Jeff Williams ft Casey Lee)  
** The force began to collect inside Roy, who compressed it, and gathered even more. Gravity seemed to get heavier as he gather the force into himself. He began to float from the power being contained within himself.

 **(Come at me)**

The grimm around Roy began to be crush from the sheer power being released from the yound lad's body. Little sparks of lightning began to sparkle all around him, and a whirlwind began to form.

 **(Your standing to close to a flame that's burning)**

" _NO ONE. NO ONE HURTS RUBY. NO ONE EVEN SO DARES AS THREATEN HER. If they do, they will burn…"_

 **(I burn)**

Roy lashed out, using all the power he had held, into his attack. He flew into the flock of nevermores, easily closing the distance in the blink of an eye. He began to slash about, and each strike caused lighting to go flying, incinerating any sad beast it touched. Just as quickly as it started, it was finished. All the nevermores were either disintegrated, or disintegrating.

 **(End Song)**

Roy landed next to Ruby, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Ruby was just staring, eyes wide and mouth agape. Even Ozpin had a raised eyebrow.

"umm, yes, thank you" Ruby finally managed.

She went over to hug Roy, but a stray bolt of lightning shocked Ruby.

"I think I have some energy to let out, I'll be right back," Roy said as he launched himself off the cliff.

The grounds throughout the forest were ablaze, as lightning traveled through it, and where a grimm wasn't fried, it was sliced by Roy's dark blade.

After an hour of fighting, the grimm were almost all dead. Ozpin grabbed his scroll and dialed a number.

"Qrow, I want you and any other hunstmen to move in and finish off the grimm."

"Alright, but I want an explanation of what exactly just happened when this is over," Qrow replied, irritated.

"So would I," Ozpin sighed as he put his scroll away. "Glynda, how much were the cameras able to record?"

"A little. It seems at some point the cameras were crushed, but by what I don't know." Glynda replied, tabooing away on the tablet she was holding, trying to dissect the video footage that was captured.

Roy was breathing heavily. He had no energy left, and he could barely feel the force anymore. He was almost completely drained. The long amount of time in hibernation has left him with his skills and force presence being weaker, and requiring more training to get to where they once were.

An ursa roared up behind him, but he just didn't have the energy to raise his blade. All he could think was, "I'm sorry."

 **AN**

 **Ok, so I am incredibly sorry this took so long. I started full time work recently, and it took all my energy. On top of that, I am moving this weekend too.**

 **Yes, Darth Bane actually stood in a storm, and using his lightsaber only, sliced every rain drop just to test how fast he was and how impenetrably his guard was.**

 **I am going to be mentioning a lot of techniques and characters from Star Wars Legend, however the 'ultra library' isn't one of them. I thought it was a bit op, so I have adjusted it. I have no got plans for the future of this story, however any suggestions are welcome. When certain plot points do come up, please don't kill me…**

 **I want to cross this universe over with Star Gate atlantis after the story line reaches the end of volume 3 timeline, and want to know what you guys think of that. Reason being for this, is I LOVE star gate, especially Star Gate Atlantis.**

 **One more thing**

 **SYKE!**

Just before the ursa cut through Roy's bowed head, a loud shot was heard, and the beast fell. Behind it stood none other than Qrow.

"uh, Oz, I found your kid again." Qrow said as he help his scroll to his ear.

"the other huntsmen have arrived. I'm taking the kid back to the infirmary."

" _Yes, please do."_ Ozpin replied over his scroll. " _However, this time, leave his armor and weapons next to his bed. I don't want another one of my office windows broken please."_

Qrow hung up the call, and bent down to check on Roy.

"Thanks" Roy grumbled.

"Hey, look kid, if you want, I can go get another ursa to kill you" Qrow quipped, obviously irritated.

"I said thanks. That is a lot coming from a si-" Roy didn't finish his sentence before he fainted.

 **Now I'm finished.**

 **I am on the search for a cover for my fanfic please. I can not draw to save my life, so I am hoping one of you can. Entries can be uploaded by Google Drive or Dropbox and the link shared in a message. The winner will get recognition in every chapter, including the previous ones.**

 **The way Roy's name works will become more evident soon. It is simply an abbreviation, and is involved with the planet Alderan.**

 **Also, I have read your reviews and taken them into consideration. Most of you want a blood thirsty sith roaming the halls of Beacon. Don't worry, Roy isn't perfect, he might lose control once or twice...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey All,**

 **Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this. I have been busy with work, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. I do plan in the future, to cross this over with Star Gate too, let me know what you think of that.**

 **I was rereading my reviews, and someone mentioned an idea about Darth Vader being put in Remnant, but after he turned back to the light side. I like this idea, and may turn it into a story, let me know what you think.**

 **Enough of all my rambling, here is the story**

 **I don't own Star Wars or RWBY, even though I wish I did**

Roy once again awoke in the infirmary. He groaned as he sat up, a massive headache making itself evident.

"Man," he groaned, "don't ever let me do that again, the after effects are horrible."

"Tch, like we could stop you even if we wanted to," a voice said from the door. Roy looked up to see a man, by the looks of him, somewhere in his twenties, and very drunk.

"It's a figure of speech, and in your condition, definitely not. What happened to placing a guard at the door? Did they just give up of something?" Roy smiled at his own assumption.

"No, Ozpin asked me to be the guard, after what you did to our last guard, he thought it was wise to have someone more, experienced, be here instead."

Roy looked to his side and say his armor, along with his darksaber, sitting on the table.

"Well, it is nice to not have to chase down my armor again." He said as he got up. Roy looked towards his armor, manipulating the force to try and pick it up, only for it to be harder than he was used to. He walked over and began putting it on manually, pondering his situation.

 _"_ _Qui-Gon, are you there?"_ Roy said through his connection with the ghost.

 _"_ _Yes, I am here."_ He replied patiently.

 _"_ _Do you know what is going on. It is like my connection to the force has weakened somewhat. I can still feel it, but it is fainter, and I couldn't move my armor as easily either."_

 _"_ _Yes, well, that would probably be because you exhausted yourself in your fight, and began to use your very soul to keep fighting. If it weren't for me to knock you out, you probably would have lost any connection to the force altogether."_

 _"_ _So, basically you're saying that I pushed myself too far and because of that, I have lost some of my power. Great, just great"_

 _"_ _You can get it back, you will just need to train again. This will strengthen your connection to the force and allow you to get back to the power you once held. Even though you have been weakened, you are still not weak, by comparison to some of these people here. In comparison to Yoda, perhaps, but these folk, no."_

 _"_ _Yeah yeah, whatever, I'm sure you already have some sort of training schedule all worked up and everything."_

 _"_ _Pretty much. There are people coming, we can continue this discussion later."_

Just like Qui-Gon said, Ozpin came through the door, with Glynda close behind. By this time, all of Roy's armor was on him and his cloak on his shoulders, and the darksaber on his belt. He stood up and looked to Ozpin.

"So," Ozpin said, "I hear that you are a student on my academy. First I have heard of this, care to explain?"

"Well, it seems I am stuck here, and wanted somewhere where I can train without having to worry about authorities, and considering this is a battle school, thought it was a good place to do so. But I don't think that is what you are asking. I'll explain. I am a sith. We are one of two orders, on either end of a spectrum. The other side is known as the Jedi order. For a reason I don't know, they have been at war for thousands of years, only once coming to a truce between each other. We are both ative users of something called the Force. It is a live force, surrounding us, inside of every living thing, and some people can use it, like us Sith and the Jedi."

"Hmm, so kind of like aura then, it is the manifestation of ones' soul. Along with it, we each have a semblance, an ability unique to each user. Like speed, or glyphs, etc. Please, sorry for my interruption, continue."

"Right, well, I'll continue by explaining the Jedi. They are all about keeping the peace, along the light side of the force. Always trying to solve things by negotiations first. I admit, sometimes it can make things easier, but sometimes, it's just a waste of time. They focus their power on inner peace, being one with the force. To achieve this, they banned all forms of love, and negative emotions, like anger, and hate. They believed that this allowed them to stay in the light and never 'stray' towards the dark side of the force. Sith are ones who use the dark side of the force. They relish in battle, and rely on hate and anger to fuel them. They forgoe negotiations most of the time, just to make sure they can have a fight. They went from ant entire order of hundreds, to just the order of two. A master and an apprentice."

"You said you were a sith. They sound so evil though" Glynda said warily, hand coming to her crop.

"They are mostly. And even as I classify myself as one, I have been undergoing teachings by an old Jedi. He has been showing me how to use not only the light side, but the dark side too. That was how I was able to achieve those feats in the forest. Going to recent events. I am not sure what has been happening in the galaxy as of late, as I have been in hibernation for the past few decades. Last I heard, they was about to be a mass war again. When I awoke, I was in a prison cell. I broke out, and fled in a ship, which I assuming crashed here."

"well, that does explain a few things, including why there are no files on you in existence. Let me officially invite you to attend beacon academy. Even though I am allowing you to attend, please don't make me regret it. The conditions have also changed. You will no longer get to choose your team, instead, you will be a one man team" Ozpin said as he turned and left. "Oh, and you might want to look into getting another weapon instead of the one you have. We don't have laser swords just yet." He said as he turned to leave. "If you ask Ruby nicely, she might help you make one, she is quite the weapon forger."

It was soon after Ozpin left that Ruby barged into the room, almost knocking Roy over in her rush.  
"Are you ok? They wouldn't let us in earlier until the professors had talked to you. Are you still going to be in beacon?" Ruby asked in a hurried tone.

"Yes, I am ok. The professors only had some questions, nothing dire. Ozpin is still allowing me into beacon, but with a warning. He also told me it would be a good idea to make a new weapon more like the ones you wield, so as to draw less attention. He also said that you are a good person to ask to help." Roy replied, resting his arm on the table, his armor fully on him.

Ruby could barely hold in her excitement. She loved designing weapons almost as much as she loves to look at them. Instantly she agreed. "We will have to begin by putting some ideas together, and from there, we can form some plans, which we can use to begin forging the weapon from. Ooh, this is so exciting. What type of weapon are you thinking of? You will need something for both close quarters, and for further distances," Ruby kept rambling on about different aspects of weapons to consider while constructing them.

"Don't worry, I already have a few ideas that I'm sure you will be able to help with." Roy said with a chuckle. "But first, let's get out of here. I heard that the initiation ceremony is about to begin, with the teams be announced. Why don't we draw up the plans after the ceremony?" Roy tried to calm down Ruby, with little success, as they made their way out of the room.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xio-Long, the four of you collected the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin declared as Team RWBY became official. Applause could be heard as they congratulated the new team as they walked off stage.

"And finally, we have a student joining us from further out of the kingdoms then most, Beroya Tal'Galar, also known as Roy. He will be on team by himself for the time being. It seems it shaping up to be an interesting year. For the rest of the day, I suggest you head to your dorms, and get settled. Classes begins tomorrow. Dismissed."

Roy didn't like giving the headmaster his full name, but he felt it necessary to gain at least some trust from the man. Ruby walked up to him from the crowds. "Beroya Tal'Galar huh?" she asked as she tried miserably to hide a giggle.

"Yep, I shortened it to Roy to save time. In my natural tongue, it means bounty hunter who spills blood. I thought it quite nice for someone who was always sent on assassination missions. So, shall we get to work drawing up those plans, I already know what I am looking for. Let's get started." Roy said as they were walking off.

That night, Roy and Ruby worked hard at getting the designs for Roy's new weapon done. There was constant back and forth arguing, and Ruby continuingly asking questions about Roy's lightsaber, and Roy constantly needing information on the technology levels of Remnant. In the end, they got the design done. Roy thanked Ruby, and then left to his own dorm, setting in for the night.

"Roy, it would be a good idea to wake up" Qrow stood beside the boys bed, clearly annoyed that he had to make sure the kid got to his first class.

"Oi! Kid, wake up!" Qrow reached down to shake the boy awake. Before his hand had touched his shoulder, Qrow found himself on the floor, with Roy's lightsaber about to slice his head off.

"Well, now I know why Ozpin sent me," Qrow chuckled.

"Sorry, it was just my instincts, kinda what happens when you wake a sith when he is sleeping." Roy was clearly annoyed for being woken up, and simply got off Qrow, deactivating his lightsaber. "And don't worry, I'll make it to class on time."

"Yes, well, I will inform Ozpin you are heading to class soon then," Qrow got off the floor and began for the door, "just so you know, class does start in 30 minutes, better hurry." He then bolted out of the door before the kid could try something else on him.

Roy just sighed and looked at the uniform sitting on his desk. "And I thought the Jedi clothes looked bad," he mused

" _The clothes the Jedi wore were functional thank you."_ Qui-Gon defended.

"Yeah, and as ugly as a jawa," Roy countered, getting changed.

" _I think it wise to do some research in the library, and even find out how much your powers have decreased. That way you can know when you are pushing yourself to far in the future,"_

"Fine. Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes anyway." Roy said defeatedly. He sat down and began to meditate, and soon noticed that his entire surroundings changed, and he was in the library again. It wasn't soon after that Qui-Gon appeared beside him.

" _Hmm, this it troubling. Prevously, there was an enormous time difference between here and the real world. Now, it has decreased. It seems that you weakening your connection to the force is what caused it. I appears that every minute in the real world is only about 5 minutes here."_ Qui-Gon said, clearly irritated, _"I did warn you."_

"Yeah, I know. I didn't really have any other choi-," Roy swirled around, his lightsaber out and ignited. "Did you sense that old man, we are not alone."

" _Hmm, It appears my original hypothesis was incorrect then. I sense it, but only faintly. I think it wise we find out whoever else is in here, and quickly."_

Roy began to carefully jog along the corridors of books, making sure to keep his guard up. It wasn't long before a red lightsaber went to cut through Roy's neck, only just being stopped by his darksaber. Just as sudden, it disappeared again.

"Well, so the child can sense my presence, how intriguing." A voice echoed throughout the building. "How adept are you in the force though, BOY" The last part was yelled as a large stream of force lightning came at Roy. Roy didn't even falter, and almost laughed, as he held his hand up, collecting the force energy. As soon as the lightning stopped, Roy closed his palm, sparks of electricity crackling around his fist.

"You call me a boy, yet you fight like a lost acolyte. Come out and face me intruder." Roy yelled out.

"INTRUDER! How DARE you call ME the intruder, when it is you that has entered my domain!" The voice called out.

"If it is your domain, then come and face the one who enters then." Roy called out, clearly getting annoyed.

Sure enough, a figure stepped out of the shadows. He was extremely large and well built, armour completely covering him, and a black mask on his face.

"I am tasked to make sure that all who enters this place are worthy. Some how, you were previously shielded from my senses, but now, you have no such luck. Prepare yourself to face the mighty Tulak Hord, master of the sith."

Roy got into a defensive stance, and got himself ready to fight. Tulak Hord immediately attacked, his swings almost throwing Roy off his feet. One large swing from Tulak sent Roy flying back, his lightsaber coming out of his hand. Immediately, Tulak Hord ran at the boy, ready to finish him off. The lightsaber bagan to fall down. At the last second, Roy, used the force to try and push his attacker back. His attack was only partially successful, as the red blade sunk deep into the floor, just between his legs, only just missing him.

"Hmm, so you do have a head on your shoulders. Tulak mused.

Roy instantly got up, and brought his lightsaber back to him, reigniting the black blade. Tulak charged at the boy again, but before he could swing, he found himself being dragged back.

" _Run! You are now match for him!"_ Qui-Gon yelled.

"Hahahaha, so, I thought I sensed a ghost floating around." Tulak laughed. "The boy challenged me, why do you insult him by interfering?"

" _The child knows not of who you are. I on the other hand, know all too well. If we are to fight you all out, we would be as children playing with toys compared-"_

"Compared to the prowess of the old masters. Hmm, I never knew my words were recorded down." A female voice said. A figure walked up to the side of Tulak Hord.

Roy turned to run, but soon found himself pinned to the wall.

"Not so fast," the newcomer said. "Do you know who I am? I am Darth Traya. One of the most power sith in the ways of the force."

"Stop now, you can. Seen enough, I have." A third voice said, from behind Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon turned his head so fast, he should have gotten whiplash from it. Standing there before him was none other than Yoda.

"The boy, release him you can." Yoda said to Treya.

Clearly annoyed, she complied. Roy dropped back to the floor, staring dumbfounded at the power he could feel emanating from the three people before him.

"Explain this place, I will. Now sit, you must." Qui-Gon immediately complied, knowing that even as a ghost, Yoda would fine some way to make him. Roy was still staring wide mouthed, until he got hit on the shins by the cane in Yoda's hand, forcing him to comply.

"Years ago, dying, an old sith sorcerer was. Wise, and full of knowledge, he was, but knew, he did, the little time was left. So, made he did, this place, with his dying breath, containing all of his knowledge. Passed on, it was, from master, to apprentice. Only one rule was made in it. If strong the user was, when passing it on, chosen, they were, to remain, and teach those that came afterward, and to protect, from those unworthy, the knowledge inside. That is why, us three, stuck here we are, and teach you, we will. Tulak, master of the blade, Treya, master of the Force, and I, of the mind, I am master. Usually, spend lifetimes in here, one would. But due to events, limited time is, so harsh your training will be. Foolish you were, hmm? Go, later, we shall begin," Yoda then reached out with his cane, and tapped Roy's forehead with it, forcing him back into the real world. Qui-Gon however, remained.

"To see you, good it is" Yoda said to him. "Protection and guidance he will need, and provide this, you will."

Roy got up, and stretched his sore back. "It's 8:55 you dunce!" Roy heard through the wall.

'Wait' he thought. 'Class start at 9, oh no, I'm going to be late.' Roy bolted out of his room, heading right past team RWBY and JNPR looking out their doors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys and Gals, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been SUPER busy with work and such, and had a bit of difficulty figuring where to head, but have it all sorted now (I hope), so here is the next part of the story. Enjoy.**

 _"_ _Since when does a sith care if he is late?"_ Qui-Gon asked the young boy.

"Since it is part of the conditions for his living arrangements. Now shut up old man, I don't want to have to constantly deal with you and other students at the same time." Roy said, making sure the ghost got the idea.

 _"_ _Very well, just know that I take no responsibility for anything you do."_

"Oh, really, that's weird, because I thought that, you know, them being my actions, I would naturally be the one responsible." Roy remarked.

It wasn't long until the sith arrived at the classroom. It was like a mini amphitheater, but with desks added to the chairs. Roy scanned the room, noticing the diagrams on the back wall, almost instantly memorizing the information on them. He sat towards the back of the classroom, and slouched into a seat, waiting for the class to begin.

A short while later, Professor Port began the class. "Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creature of grimm have many names." Port began. Roy chuckled to himself, 'You can almost describe sith the same way' he thought.

"But I merely refer to them as prey. Ha ha, ha ha!" Port continued. "And soon, you shall too." Roy already began to doze off, being bored out of his brain. No sooner had he finally fallen asleep was he then interrupted.

"Mr. Belroya Tal'Galar! Do you deem my lecture so unimportant that you would rather sleep?" Professor Port bellowed across his classroom.  
Upon this interruption, Roy woke up, and glared down at the teacher below him.

"Argh, I was in the middle of a lovely nap, why did you have to ruin it?" Roy said, hardly concerned with the Professor's class. "Look, I can fight, and I can fight well. It takes me a second to find a weakness in an enemy-"

"Ahh, a second that could cost you your life. You may be able to find a weakness, but if you didn't need to find it in the first place-"

"and if I don't even need to find said weakness?"

"How would you defeat a high level grimm without finding and exploiting its weakness, Mr. Tal'Galar?"

"Nothing is impossible with the force." Roy stated flatly.

Professor Port sighed, "Young man, not everything can be solved with brute force." The meaning behind Roy's statement going straight over the old professor's head. "If you are ever unfortunate enough to come across a Goliath, you will understand."

"If only you knew" Roy mumbled to himself.

Turning back to the rest of the class, Port continued his lecture. "A true huntsmen must be honorable. A true huntsmen must be dependable. A true huntsmen must be strategic, well educated, and wise."

Roy grumbled. 'This is sounding more like Jedi philosophy then anything else' he thought.

 _"_ _There is nothing wrong with that."_ Qui-Gon stated.

'I thought I told you not to disturb me during classes. Geez, if only there was a way I could mute you or something.'

"Who among you thinks themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" The professor asked the class. Roy just slumped even more into his chair, until a hand shot up.

"I do sir!" Weiss practically yelled.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent." Port said, as he glanced of to his side, where a cage sat, with whatever was inside growling.

Weiss got her gear, and not too soon after, walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Goooo Weiss," Yang yelled from the side.

"Fight well," Blake called, waving a flag with their team name.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby yelled out.

"Ruby! I am trying to focus," Weiss scolded the young leader.

Roy's face darkened. He was not going to let this go unpunished.

"Alright," Port yelled out, having gotten his weapon from above the blackboards. "Let the match, BEGIN." He shouted, cutting the lock to the cage.

A borbatusk sprang out of the cage, charging straight for Weiss. She stepped to the side just before it could ram into her, slashing at its side. The blade bounced off the armour, and the borbatusk turned and prepared to charge again.

"Ha ha, wasn't expecting that, now were you." The Professor said from the sidelines.

The borbatust charged again, and Weiss decided to go for a head on approach. This decision became apparent as a bad one, as the rapier got stuck in the tusks of the beast.

"Come on Wiess, show it who's boss." Ruby cheered from the side.

The borbatusk ripped the rapier from Weiss' hands, throwing it behind him. The creature then charge at Weiss once again, who barely managed to dodge in time. She then ran for her rapier.

"Go for it's belly, there's no armour underneath." Ruby yelled out to her team mate.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

The borbatusk bolted towards the heiress. At the last second, Weiss created a glyph to halt the beast, causing it to flip on its back. Weiss then used a second glyph to jump up and propel herself down, stabbing the creature, and endings its life.

"Bravo. Bravo. It appears we are in the presence of a true huntress in training." Professor Port said, not having moved at all.

'Yeah, emphasize 'in training'' Roy thought.

"That's all the time we have for today. Be sure to go over all the assigned readings, and remember, stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Professor Port then walked out of the classroom, followed shortly by an angry looking Wiess.

Ruby ran after her, with Roy following close behind.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out, causing her team mate to stop and turn around.

"What!" she replied, obviously put out.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me?" the heiress began, "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, but all you've been so far is a nuisance."

"What did I do?"

"That's just it. You've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so."

"Weiss," Ruby said, shoulders slumping down. "Where is this coming from? I thought you believed in acting as a team." During this entire time, Roy had said nothing, as he was currently being berated by a pesky ghost.

 _"_ _I know what you are thinking young one. You cannot use mind shard on her."_ Qui-Gon scolded

'Oh, but I can, it would be so simple too. And I would just revel in hearing her SCREAM.' Roy replied to the ghost.

"And frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said as she walked off.

'She is still within range" Roy thought.

 _"_ _Try it, and I will drag you back to Master Yoda forcefully before you can even get halfway through the process."_ Qui-Gon warned.

Roy sighed. 'I guess I won't torture her then, but that doesn't mean I won't scold her though.' He replied before walking after the heiress in an obviously enraged state.

Ruby turned around only to come face to face with Ozpin.

"Hmm," he said, "Well that didn't seem to go very well."

"Is she right," Ruby questioned. "Did you make a mistake?"

"About you, that remains to be seen. About him however, I am about to find out." Ozpin said, looking down the hall that Roy and Weiss had just walked down.

 **With Weiss:**

Weiss walked out to a balcony, overlooking part of the prestigious academy. No sooner had she stopped walking, then Roy turned up, a shadow of darkness about him. Weiss took a step back subconsciously.

"You are lucky I have a pesky ghost berating me for even contemplating what I was going to do to you brat!" Roy shot out at Weiss.

"Excuse Me!" Weiss exclaimed in return, "do you have any idea who I am?"

"Honestly, no, I don't care either. What I care about is that you have been a, a, a" Rpy stumbled over what to say, "a osi'yaim, di'kut shabuir!" Roy spat the last part out, reverting to his natural tongue.

Weiss didn't understand what Roy had said, but knew it was an insult, and as such, did not take it too well.  
"And the only reason you think so is because of what? Do you like Ruby or something?" Weiss just realised the obvious after she had said it.

 _'_ _Now now Roy, don't do nothing hasty'_ Qui-Gon tried to tame the enraged sith.

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" Roy shouted back, clenching his hand just a little, causing Weiss to begin to have trouble breathing.

' _BEROYA, release her IMMEADIATELY'_ Qui-Gon shouted through their mental bond.

' _If you squeeze a little tighter, she might scream for us, hmm?'_ A new voice said over the bond.

 _'_ _Mind shard is still an option.'_ Commented a third, female voice.

Roy picked the two new voices as Tulak Hord and Darth Traya.

Roy began to use mind shard on Weiss. Her mind slowly splintering apart. She screamed out in pain.

A loud tap was heard, as if a piece of wood being tapped on the floor, and then Roy only saw black as he dripped into unconsciousness and Weiss was released from his grasp, falling to the same fate.

 **Translation:  
'osi'yaim** **, di'kut shabuir!'  
'bullying, idiotic, waste of space, jerk!'**

 **I have some future plans, and thought it would be nice to see a darker side or roy come out. Some asked about his colour resemblance, as stated, his name means 'One who spills blood' or 'One who spills red' and there is the colour, or as Roy will explain it at least :P**

 **Till next time, see ya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, so I will be on holidays soon, which means more updates… YAY!**

 **Anyhow,**

 **NaminoX – Don't worry, StarGate will no longer have any chance to get into this fanfic. Thank You for your review.**

 **Phantom – I completely agree, as Weiss has seemed to find out, and perhaps Cardin will to… or will just be shown how it's done?**

 **Please do let me know what you think, as reviews let me know if you want more, now, on with the story**

"What are we to do with him? If we let him back out, he will just go rampant, and lives will be lost." Qui-Gon stated angrily.

"Hmm, true this is. A bad influence, our two sith have become. Getting harder, it is, to keep track of them. Intervine, I had to, or that poor girl's life, been ruined, it would have." Yoda replied, calm as always.

The young boy they were talking about, who was unconscious before them on the floor, began to stir.

"A poor girl my ass. If she is a poor girl, then I'm Jabba's son." Roy said, with strain for being forcefully nocked out by the force ghost.

"Is there any way to restrict contact with them?" Qui-Gon asked, ignoring the young boy completely.

"There is not. However, a way to bring out his light side, there is. Ancient, this force technique is. Only just learned it myself, have I. It brings out the pure light side of someone, at the cost of also having a pure dark side. A constant battle, he will have. If, to win, the dark side is, doomed we all are."

"It's worth a shot at least, what do we do?"

"Back, you should stand, and seek vengeance, hope he does not. Sorry, I truly am." Yoda walked over the the young boy, who found he could not move. Yoda raised his cane to Roy's forehead, and brought it down, lightning shooting out from the point where the cane and skin met contact. Roy began to shake all over uncontrollably, items that weren't bolted down, and some that were, flying all around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Darth Traya shouted out, entering the room the two Jedi were in.

"It had to be done, for his sake," Qui-Gon stated, his hand moving to his lightsabre, ready for any reaction the sith might have.

"You could have consulted with us. He is a sith after all, we should have some say in the matter. And did you even ask him what he wanted?" Asked Tulak Hord, entering behind the sorceress.

"The reason for this, you two are. Aided him, you did, to harm that girl. A wrong move, that was. If caught, you are, doing it again, banish you, I will." Yoda said, turning and acknowledging the newcomers at last.

Roy stopped shaking, and groaned as he sat up.

"Man, why does my head hurt so much?" Roy asked, a light aura seeming to surround him.

"Worked, it seems it has." Yoda said, a smile coming to his face.

"Pht, can you sense how weak he is now. He was stronger when he was using the dark side." Tulak scoffed at Roy's new appearance.

"What?" Roy questioned. "I was of the dark side? Then how come I don't feel its call anymore?"

"Remove the dark, we did."

"Go back to the world, you should. Explain this situation, I will attempt to. Perhaps, with time, trusted you will be hmm?" Yoda then tapped his cane again, and Roy's world spun, before he found himself lying down again, this time, he was surrounded with iron wall. It appeared to be a cell. There was one window, and that was all.

"So, you are awake now." Roy turned to the new voice, and there stood Ozpin, a displeased look on his face.

"Why am I in here?" Roy asked innocently.

"You hurt one of my students. She may be a bit hard to deal with sometimes, I admit, but attacking her is something I can't have. You were quite hard to move too. We tried to put you in the infirmary, but we kept having items move about, so the only place we could hold you, was here."

"Can I be let out?"

"Against my better judgement, yes. Something feels different about you, but be warned, I will be keeping a close eye on you. Now, has your new weapon been finished yet?"

The door to the cell opened.

"Yes, it should be finished and be arriving any day now."

The pair walked away from the room they were in into and elevator, which they rode up. Roy picked up a very strong presence somewhere near, but decided to investigate the matter at a later date.

"Be sure to make Glynda's class, she isn't very forgiving, just be wary of Weiss' team, they may want vengeance." Ozpin warned as he walked off.

Roy walked back to his room to prepare for Glynda's class. He noticed it had only been a few weeks since the incident with Weiss. He couldn't figure out what came over him. Once the door to his room opened, Roy noticed a large package just inside his door. The delivery service here definitely was impressive. He smiled, as he opened the box to reveal his weapon. He put in on, along with his armour, and headed off to his next class, noticing he was already late.

Just as Roy arrived to the class just in time to see Cardin fight against Jaune. The arena style classroom was darkened, with spotlights on the fight. To say it was one sided was an understatement. The buzzer sounded to end the match.

"Cardin, that's enough." Glynda said, just before Cardin could smash his mace down on Jaune. A few students cheered for the victory.

"Students, as you can see, Ark's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match. Mr. Ark, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat."

"Umm, Professor, I haven't duelled yet due to… circumstances, can I verse Cardin?" Roy called out over the teacher.

"Mr. Winchester has just finished a battle, it is hardly fair to ask him to fight again." Glynda stated, glaring at Roy.

Everyone took a step back, knowing what the young sith had done to Weiss.

"On top of that, you power levels are too high for one on one combat with first years, if a team were to volunteer, I may consider it."

"We volunteer." A hand shot up, poison evident in the voice. Roy noticed it was Weiss, already out for vengeance. He really couldn't blame her.

"Alright, everyone prepare for the duel. Team RWBY vs Beroya." Glynda stated, tapping her scroll a few times. The screen came up with the aura levels of team RWBY, and one for Beroya, however Roy's was empty.

"Hmm, that's odd, the sensors don't seem to be calibrated to you properly yet? Hold on a sec." Glynda tapped the tablet a few times, "There we are, now, once the countdown has ended, the match begins." Glynda then walked off the combat floor, and a countdown appeared on the screen above.

3…

2…

1…

Roy took a deep breath in, and reached behind his back, to a single handed broadsword, about 125cm in length, shining with a blue metal. A revolving chamber sat on it's hilt.

Begin…

Weiss charged forward first, using a glyph to try and trap Roy in ice. Roy jumped up, avoiding the attack, only to find Ruby already above him with her scythe. He drew his sword using it to block the scythe attack. The force of the attack drove him towards the ground, where Blake was already waiting. She brought her sword down in a diagonal direction, aiming for his neck. Roy swung his sword up, but the momentum dragged it back down, past his shoulder. Blakes blade sunk into his flesh. She jumped back, surprised that her attack wasn't stopped by aura.

Roy hissed out in pain, a mild throbbing begging in his head, almost like drums. He looked up, and saw Weiss, going in for an attack, not noticing, or not caring, that he was already wounded. Glynda was too flabbagasted to react at the sight of the wounded student.

Weiss' rapier stabbed into Roy's stomach, Roy not having the strength to defend against a fast attack. He lunged forward, coughing up blood. All the students in the classroom gasped at the sight.

"Knock Knock, I'm coming through. You had your chance, NOW IT"S MY TURN, HAHAHAHA" A voice called out from Roy's mind. Roy felt like his consciousness was being dragged down, and he became a bystander.

"Oh, it feels good to have my body back." Roy said, confusing all present. Roy's eyes turned a deep yellow, like a fire burning behind them. He looked down at the weapon in his hand. "Oh yeah, I forgot about this pitiful thing, oh well guess it will do." He took a step forward, the wounds healing with each step.

"I hope you got your hits in, because now, IT"S MY TURN!" He yelled out.

"Not just yet!" Yang called out from above him. She came flying down to punch him right on his head, but instead, he simply moved back, swinging his sword upwards. The blade missed Yang's neck, instead it cut a good portion of her hair off.

"Oops, I missed, or did I. A little rose told me about your pretty hair, so delicate and so, virbrant." Roy mocked at the brawler.

Yang was in shock as she looked at the pile of hair on the ground. She looked up at Roy, he just smiled.

All of the rest of team RWBY had their mouths agape. Even Weiss had gotten out of her revenge fuelled mindset, and was shocked at the action.

"Now Yang, no need to retaliate.." Ruby tried to calm her sister. It was to no avail.

"You, you, you, fiend, monster, piece of shit asshole. YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR THIS!" Yang's hair lit on fire, her eyes turning a burning red.

"Hit me with your best shot," Roy taunted. He swung his sword downwards, before sheafing it on his back once more. He lfited his hand, motioning for yang to bring it.

Yang charged forward, almost as fast as Ruby with her semblance, firing he shotgun gauntlets to increase the speed and power of her punch. She brought her fist down, and Roy raised his hand, planning to catch the fist. Just as her fist made contact, she also fired the shotgun projectile blast. All that could be seen was dust clouds due to the resulting explosion.

Once the dust settled, it could be seen that Roy was unharmed, and he had indeed caught Yang's punch. Yang was dumbfounded, and Roy just smiled all the more.

"I did say it was MY turn, it's so rude to push in you know," Roy whispered into Yangs ear, before he dropped her fist, and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall, knocking her out.

"Enough!" Glynda called out, finding herself again. Beroya Tal'Galar, stand down IMMEDIATELY!"

"Now why would I do that when I'm just having fun?" Roy asked. "Let me ask you all, do your know what my name means in my natural tongue. Let me tell you, it means Bounty Hunter who spills blood, and spill blood, I SHALL!" He called out. He began to laugh uncontrollably.

'This has gotten out of hand, he seems possessed, I must get Ozpin here immediately.' Glynda thought.

"Class, it seems we have a renegade in our presence, stand back, while I deal with him. Assistance is on its way" Glynda called out.

Roy stopped laughing and looked over at Glynda. "You? You think you can defeat me. You can feel my sheer power, my bloodlust, my want for battle. I can smell your fear, yet you still want to fight me? I admire that, maybe I won't kill you!" Roy called out as he grabbed the hilt of his sword, and before anyone could see him move, he brought the handle over the head of Glynda, hard enough that it took all of her aura to protect her. Draining her of the natural shield in one blow.

Roy's weapon split down the middle, becoming two katanas, before they then folded down to form two revolvers. One of them pointed at the back of Glynda's head.

"Then again, maybe not." Roy said, before all that could be heard was the firing of the gun.

 **Ok, so I was thinking about this, and I thought, I could make Roy a good guy. It's what everyone else does, so why not, but then I though, nah, that's no fun.**

 **And , OH MY GOSH, NOT GLYNDA, all I can say is**

 **Hehehehehe…**

 **Until next time,**

 **May the force be with you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all. Sorry it has been so long since an update. I felt it was looooong overdue. I have spent the past time doing a bit of research, rewriting this chapter about 5 times to try and make sure it makes sense. Let me know how I did. I am trying to reply to all your reviews.**

 **ILikeHotDogs: Yes, death. Am more soon to follow**

 **buzzsaw935 : all will be revealed eventually**

 **TheFishKing: There are future plans for him to make an appearance, at a pivotal moment**

 **Guest/s: Raven will be involved eventually. Yes I am continuing, as shown here :P . And I just updated :P.**

 **SANCHO: They won't just sit back, I can tell you that.**

 **Rwby: I am not following cannon force abilities. There are previous Darth Lords who has powers way beyond what Roy was showing there. A couple examples, draining an entire planet of it's life force and 'moving as fast as lightning'.**

 **Jack905: Thanks, it nice to know you are enjoying it.**

 **The god of wolves: If I told you the explanation now, it would ruin the chapter, so look forward to that.**

 **Now, on with the story…**

 **Unkown location:**

All that he could see was black. He couldn't really tell if you were actually seeing anything, it was just a vast blackness. He held his hand out in front of him, and still not be able to see it. It felt like the dark void was swallowing him whole. He could feel his body falling, but felt like he wasn't moving at all. He felt like his ears were drumming with noise, but couldn't hear anything. He could feel pressure pushing down all around his body, but felt nothing at all, and there was nothing he felt he could do.

 **Beacon Academy, Glynda's Combat class:**

Blood was pooling all over the floor. The mouths of all hung agape, none daring to move against the killer. Ruby's vision started to spin before she fainted, collapsing on the ground from the sight. Pyrrha had her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Ren had a more serious look on his face, and Nora's ever present smile, was no longer present.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-She's dead?" Nora whispered out, old memories starting to come back to her from her childhood, a single tear falling down her face.

On the floor of the arena, was Glynda Goodwitch, with a bullet hole straight through the middle of her head, a pool of blood forming below her. The smoke from the gun that killed her still smoking. Seconds passed before her body began to dissipate in a golden glow. Ozpin arrived just to see her face dissipate.

Ozpin was known for having a level head. He was probably the most level headed person on Remnant, but even he couldn't stop his temper this time.

"Beroya Tal'Galar, what have you done?" Ozpin asked, poison and hatred dripping from his voice. All the students recoiled without even thinking of it, all of them moving far away from the headmaster.

'He he he he he, oh that names gets old quite fast. Only really suitable for someone of a young age. Take a look, what do you think I did. She posed a threat, I dealt with it. The last time someone was that much of a threat to me, I killed them in their sleep. Such trickery and games are no longer needed with the power at my fingertips. Now, witness the true power of the darkside!" Roy yelled the last part as he raised both his hands, fingers pointing forward, and large arcs of electricity flying from them, heading straight for Ozpin.

Ozpin reacted immediately, slamming his cane into the ground, creating a green orb around him, protecting him from the deadly attack. Roy didn't let up as he took a step forward. Then another. He only stopped once he sensed a presence behind him. Pyrrha had taken action, grabbing Roy's weapons he dropped when he attacked Ozpin, now pointing both revolvers at Roy.

"The irony of killing someone with their own weapon is nice, but not something I would have expected from one as pure hearted as you. No matter." Roy then waved he hand at Pyrrha, and the two weapons came apart into pieces in her hands, all falling to the floor, completely disassembled. "It was a crude weapon anyway. I have no idea why it was made. There are only two weapons suitable for a sith lord. The mind, and the lightsaber."

Roy reached into his armour and pulled out the darksaber, igniting the black blade, smiling at the power it held. Ozpin lunged forward, going for a diagonal strike to Roy's shoulder. Roy reacted by blocking the attack with his saber, the blade easily slicing through the headmaster's cane. He followed up with a counter-attack, aiming to slice into Ozpin's stomach. At the last second, a snap hiss was heard, and the crackle of two lightsabers sounded throughout the entire auditorium.

"I KNEW IT!" Roy exclaimed, looking over the green lightsaber Ozpin now wielded. As it turned out, the handle of the cane actually housed the ancient weapon.

"I have not been forced to use this blade since the attack on the temple thousands of years ago. You will pay for causing me to break my oath for a child." Ozpin replied, his voice deep, and serious.

"So you did do it. I knew it, How you were able to do it whilst maintaining your hold on the light is beyond me, I never thought it possible. All the same, I must make an exit. We will continue our little charade at a later date, count on it."

Roy then reach above his head, crumbling the supports for the building's roof, causing it to fall. Ozpin jumped back, disregarding the dual in an effort to save the students from injury, raising his hands, and halting the falling debris. Roy used this distraction to leave the class, and make an exit down the hall.

 **Unknown location:**

Parts of a lightsaber could be seen floating around the room. An obvious sign someone was meditating. A deep rumble could be heard in the distance, and sign of a storm approaching. A single person sat in the middle of the circular room. The walls on all sides were completely made of class, but one could barely see the terrain due to the dark night. The only light that could be seen was from the soft glow of several candles, each at different locations throughout the small room. Each part began to come together slowly, forming a single hilt. The person's white hand reached forward to the floating weapon, grasping it, and pointing it upwards, igniting the crimson blade, showing the face of Salem, a massive grin on her face.

"So, he decided to join the fun after all." She grinned.

 **In the Force Library with Yoda and Qui-Gon:**

"Master Yoda, what do we do now? Beroya has lost control to his dark side, going on a rampage. We have to do something. We are partially responsible for what has happened." Qui-Gon pestered the old master.

The green goblin just sighed, "Assistance, we need. The only ones here, we are not."

"Those two won't help us, not after what we just did." The two sith were now trapped inside a holocron each. The two pyramid shaped crystals still sitting on the ground from when Yoda had sealed them in.

"The only two sith here, they are not. Sealed before, the strength, I did not have. More, there are. Not just sith, but those of the light too hmm. They left, to a different place in the library, long ago. Away, from the sith, they went. Content to be alone, they are. Their help, along with the siths' we will need. Unite them, only one person can. Deep in the library he is, alone for millennia. Seek him, we must."

 **An abandoned warehouse, somewhere near Vale docks:**

Roy had ditched his armor for a set of simply robes, and a long black cape, with a hood that covered his entire face, making it impossible to see under the hood. He never really like that armour in the first place. To hard to move in. No defense was necessary if your offense was perfect. He was sitting down on the ground, trying to meditate, going deep into the force, pulling on the darkside like a blanket.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" A voice yelled out.

"What was planned from the beginning. You were merely a pawn I played until the time was right." Roy replied.

"What!? I served you faithfully. I completed all orders you gave me without hesitation. I could rival the Jedi in combat and in the force. And this is what my faithful service has gotten me? Betrayal?!"

"We are sith! I made you exactly for this purpose! I can't believe you though I was dead. After the power you witnessed, and you thought I could be killed so easily. You fool. You are not fit to be called a Sith Lord. Begone, and only come back once you are ready to once again be called my apprentice." Roy then pushed the other consciousness away from him, damning it into the void. Only one last thing could be heard before it's voice was gone.

"You will pay for this. I will make sure your death is slow and painful. I will not rest until vengeance has been served. Darth Sidious!"

 **Duh duh duuuuh!**

 **Anyone see this coming through the chapter. I tried to make the conversation coming from Roy/Sidious sound as much like Sidious as possible.**

 **For those of you who don't understand what has happened, a brief explanation. Like I said earlier, I am going according to legendary information and abilities. Darth Sidious did, in fact, have the ability of 'essence transfer'. This, simply put, allowed him to take control of Roy's body, forcing his consciousness out, and putting sidious' in. A good example of this is when Emperor Valkorion uses this ability against the MC in SWTOR (also a good example about how OP some sith really are.) the only difference is that the MC was so strong willed, the emperor's consciousness took a backseat. In this story, however, Emperor Palpatine was just too powerful.**

 **How will Remnant fare when three sith all want to be the Master, and wage war against each other to accomplish this. Will the planet survive? The moon barely survived the conflict between Salem and Ozpin (a tale that will be told later) so how will the planet deal with three powerful sith? Will Ozpin be able to keep the light on Remnant, or will he need to call in help from a galaxy far far away?**

 **Also, I am in need of a Beta Reader, so if you are interested, shoot me a msg.**

 **Till next time,**

 **May the force be with you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been so long guys, I've been busy with a new job and all. Here is a new chapter for you. The rating will be raised to M from this chapter onwards for gore and swearing and the such.**

 **Please let me know how my writing is going, and any and all pointers you guys can give me will be greatly appreciated.**

 **Without further adu, the next chapter.**

Qui-Gon had lost track of where he was going ages ago. He and Yoda had been walking through the library for what felt like weeks. Suddenly, the little green Jedi stopped, tapping his cane on the ground. Right where he hit the ground was a button, which was pressed down with Yoda's cane.

A small door to their right openned, revealing an elevator. Qui-Gon and Yoda climber in, and the elevator began to go down.

"Grandmaster, how did you know the exact location of the switch, let alone how to find this man?" Qui-Gon asked with soncere curiousity.

"Grandmaster, no longer am I. Merely beings of the force we are, need to remember this you do. This man, many times did he visit me, when alive I was. Taught me much, he did, over my lifetime." Yoda replied, a slight grin coming to his face at the memories.

A few minutes later, the elevator stopped and the doors openned, revealing a lone man meditating.

"No need to say anything, I have already directed him to find a new host. What I am concerned about is the inevitable war that keeps creeping closer and closer." The man stood and looked towards Yoda. "Good to see you old friend."

"Accepted his dark side completely, I fear he ha-" Yoda began

"Not completely, no. If what I sense is correct, I belive you will find that yes, he finds confort in the dark side, but his curiosity about the light keeps it in check. He may feel his blood boil for a fight, but he knows what mercy is, and I feel if one is deserving of it, he will grant it to them."

"I'm not so convinced. At every stage I tried directing him to the light, he just went back to the dark side even more, becoming more embedded into it. And what do you mean by, directed him to find a new host? Beroya is still on Remnant, causing all matters of havoc and unrest." Qui-Gon spoke for the first time. "And who are you to wave off Grandmaster Yoda's statements so quickly?"

"Haha, he still calls you grandmaster huh. Well, let me introduce myself. I am the one known as Revan. And I control both the light side, and the dark. I feel it is time I come out of my hibernation, and take a more, active, role."

 **With Roy in a large underground city:**

' _He told me to look around the white fang for a new body to possess. How did he describe it? Grab their consciousness, rip it out, and then go in myself. Right, shouldn't be too hard. Let's see here. Bear faunus, no, too slow. Cat, no, not physically strong enough. Ooh, a wolf faunus. This is fun, almost like shopping.'_

The white fang were storing more dust containers when one of them began to scream. More specifically, a Wolf faunus.

"Hey, Carl, you alright?" A white fang member asked, looking at the wolf faunus.

The screaming stopped, and Carl looked at his hands, before looking to the side of him and reached out his hand, shooting arcs of lightning from the tips of his fingers.

"Never better." He replied, before he walked over to the faunus that had called out to him before.

"Just a sidenote, my name is Beroya Tal'Galar, don't worry, you won't be able to get it wrong again."

Carl, now Roy, reached his hand forward, almost infront of the faunus' face. The faunus began to scream in agony, before his skull exploded, sending bits of skin, blood and bone everywhere, except for on Roy.

"Anyone else?" he asked, turning to all the bystanders that had witnessed the event.

"I have something to add." A female voice said, "I really don't like my loyal subordinates being killed by each other. Only I am the one allowed to do that."

Two arrows flew towards Roy's face, but stopped mid air a few centimeters before they could make contact.

"Cute." Roy chuckled, "You have impressive stealth skills, though I don't think that is entirely your doing" Roy reached out another hand, clenching it into a choke hold. A couple seconds later, Emerald hovered over to him, midair and choking from an invisible hand. Cinder appeared in a blur about 50 meters away from him, her bow in her hand.

Mercury charged from his side, swinging his leg out to kick Roy's stomach. Roy dropped his hold of the arrows, moving his hand to block the strike from Mercury, grabbing his shin, and swing his body around and throwing him at Cinder. With a small gesture, Emerald soon followed, crashing into her two comrades.

"You have potential, I'll give you that. But for someone as skilled as I am, you have no hope. I have power beyond your comprehension. I control darkness itself. I am Darth Karr, Lord of the Sith. You have two choices, serve me, or die." Roy walked over to Cinder and her accomplices, looming tall over them.

"I have no choice," Cinder said, head hanging low, knowing she was far outmatched.

"If I abandon Salem, then she will kill me. If I don't, you will kill me."

"You have a choice. If you and your comrades bow and pledge your allegiance to me now, then I will vow to protect you all."

Cinder looked to Emerald who just nodded her head, and Mercury gave a slight nod.

"We pledge or allegiance to you Darth Karr." They all said at once.

"Very well. Then I, Darth Karr, Lord of the sith, Head of the Lost Clan of Mandalorians, one who bends darkness to his will, vow to protect you from all foes." Roy grinned to himself.

"What now?" Emerald asked.

"Now, I want everyone here to know they serve me now. I also want you three to explain to me everything about this world, and your operation here." Roy glanced at the white fang members who had gathered around, all pointing rifles at him. He chuckled at their fruitless efforts.

"Who here did not witness my display of power just now? Your leaders have pledged their allegiance to me. Lower your rifles, or blood will be shed."

The white fang members looked at each other, before looking to back to a figure who looked different from the others. Instead of the usual attire, he had a black coat on, and held what appeared to be a shotgun in his hand.

"Let me ask you," the figure said, taking a single step forward, then another, slowly walking towards Roy, "What makes you think I would join forces with you, when I don't even know who you are, and you appear to have no knowledge of our operations and goals?"

"Why that is rather simple, because I could beat you into the dust rather easily." Roy replied, a smug grin on his face. He reached up, grabbing the mask on his face, and removed it, dropping it onto the ground and squashing it under his feet.

"I never liked wearing masks. A hood or helmet is always preferable, both have their advantages over a mask." he mumbled.

"You would mock me so easily? I admire your bravery, but I don't take my subordinates rising against me so easily. I will bring you to an inch of your life, and then you will see why it is I who runs things around here, and not you."

Cinder looked up startled. She could feel the power this man named Darth Karr exerted. It exceeded anything Salem had shown so far, and if they couldn't stand a chance against her, what chance did they stand against him.

"Adam, don't. You do not understand the power he holds -" Cinder tried warning the man, but before she could say anything else, Adam fired his blade at Roy.

What happened next surprised everyone in the room. Roy reached his hand up, and the sword stopped just an inch from his face.

Roy grabbed the hilt of the sword, took a step forward, and then dashed to Adam, who only got his sheath/gun up just in time to block the lethal strike. The stood there in a deadlock for what seemed an eternity. Roy's eyes turned into a bright yellow, rimmed with a dark red.

"Let me show you the true difference in our powers." Roy mocked, before he broke off the deadlock, and swing his left fist, hitting Adam in the stomach, sending him back a few feet. To be fair, Adam still landed on his feet, but was clutching his stomach, coughing up blood.

Roy looked at the blade in his hands. "Still such a crude weapon," he said, throwing the blade down, embedding it into the ground halfway up the blade.

" If you ever want to stand a chance against me, get a better weapon," he began, clapping his hands together before bringing them apart, a hilt forming between his hands. He reached forward and grabbed the familiar hilt. "And get yourself a better teacher. Do you really think Salem would teach you anything? I can sense the power in you. You can use the force, but you don't even know how. Can you really trust someone who doesn't teach you how to become more powerful? Who fears the power that sleeps inside of your. All four of you hold this power, but you shake in fear at my presence, and can't even give me a good fight. Follow me, pledge yourself to serving me, and I will awaken that power inside of you, and teach you how to become strong enough to defeat your enemies."

At this Roy activated the hilt, a black blade hummed to life. He pointed it at Adam, "Or die, your choice."

Adam stood up straight, despite the pain from Roy's previous punch. "If you promise to show me the power you hold, then I vow to serve you. Just promise me that you will serve the white fang in turn."

"i have my own agenda, but if that crosses with that of the white fang, I see no issue." At this, Roy deactivated his dark saber, and turned to Cinder. "Now then, you were just explaining to me what the kriffing heck is going on on this planet."

 **Elsewhere:**

"Professor, what is going on?" Weiss asked for the hundredth time. Team RWBY and JNPR where walking through the forest far outside the gates of the city of Vale.

"The sith have returned, and they penetrated my academy of all things. I tried to help him, show him the light. Never in the thousand years I have lived have I met someone like him. So embedded in the dark, but touching the light to keep him sane. He is a danger if he is fighting against us."

"Uhhh, you didn't answer my question."

"Why would Roy do something like this?" Ruby asked, her shoulders slumped.

"That was not Roy. He may have looked like Roy, but the boy you knew is not in that body any longer. The man that now resides in him is a rival of mine. We fought at one stage, back when I served a different order. He took one of my students, twisting his mind to the point that he turned against his own family. Never would I think he would find me here. We should be safe here though. This place is unknown to all but me." They stood at a large clearing that seemed to suit the environment. No sooner that they stopped walking than the ground began to rumble beneath their feet.

"What is happening now?" Yang asked exasperatedly.

The ground at the centre of the clearing began to sink inwards, until there was a massive hole in the ground, and a large building began to rise. It kept rising until it had rising to fill the void that was there before. It looked like it belonged there, as if there was never a clearing in the first place.

"This is the only Jedi temple left untouched by the sith. Terms I know you don't understand right now, but think of it like the academy, except only for those that are rarer and more devoted than huntsmen. Here I will personally oversee your training. If the sith have indeed discovered my existence and are here, they will come for us. Let us enter. Look around and familiarise yourselves. Training begins tomorrow. Let us hope there is enough time before he returns."

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, sorry its been so long. I honestly don't have an excuse. Please let me know how my writing is going, and if you are enjoying the story so far. If you want more frequent updates, then just harass me until I do. Till next time**

 **May the force be with you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all! Sorry it's been so long guys, I've been busy with a new job and all. Here is a new chapter for you. The rating will be raised to M from this chapter onwards for gore and swearing and the such.**

 **Please let me know how my writing is going, and any and all pointers you guys can give me will be greatly appreciated.**

 **I am currently looking for a beta reader. Someone who can give me some pointers, pick up on Grammer mistakes, and who can kick my ass if I don't post quickly enough.**

 **Without further adu, the next chapter.**

Qui-Gon had lost track of where he was going ages ago. He and Yoda had been walking through the library for what felt like weeks. Suddenly, the little green Jedi stopped, tapping his cane on the ground. Right where he hit the ground was a button, which was pressed down with Yoda's cane.

A small door to their right openned, revealing an elevator. Qui-Gon and Yoda climber in, and the elevator began to go down.

"Grandmaster, how did you know the exact location of the switch, let alone how to find this man?" Qui-Gon asked with soncere curiousity.

"Grandmaster, no longer am I. Merely beings of the force we are, need to remember this you do. This man, many times did he visit me, when alive I was. Taught me much, he did, over my lifetime." Yoda replied, a slight grin coming to his face at the memories.

A few minutes later, the elevator stopped and the doors openned, revealing a lone man meditating.

"No need to say anything, I have already directed him to find a new host. What I am concerned about is the inevitable war that keeps creeping closer and closer." The man stood and looked towards Yoda. "Good to see you old friend."

"Accepted his dark side completely, I fear he ha-" Yoda began

"Not completely, no. If what I sense is correct, I belive you will find that yes, he finds confort in the dark side, but his curiosity about the light keeps it in check. He may feel his blood boil for a fight, but he knows what mercy is, and I feel if one is deserving of it, he will grant it to them."

"I'm not so convinced. At every stage I tried directing him to the light, he just went back to the dark side even more, becoming more embedded into it. And what do you mean by, directed him to find a new host? Beroya is still on Remnant, causing all matters of havoc and unrest." Qui-Gon spoke for the first time. "And who are you to wave off Grandmaster Yoda's statements so quickly?"

"Haha, he still calls you grandmaster huh. Well, let me introduce myself. I am the one known as Revan. And I control both the light side, and the dark. I feel it is time I come out of my hibernation, and take a more, active, role."

 **With Roy in a large underground city:**

' _He told me to look around the white fang for a new body to possess. How did he describe it? Grab their consciousness, rip it out, and then go in myself. Right, shouldn't be too hard. Let's see here. Bear faunus, no, too slow. Cat, no, not physically strong enough. Ooh, a wolf faunus. This is fun, almost like shopping.'_

The white fang were storing more dust containers when one of them began to scream. More specifically, a Wolf faunus.

"Hey, Carl, you alright?" A white fang member asked, looking at the wolf faunus.

The screaming stopped, and Carl looked at his hands, before looking to the side of him and reached out his hand, shooting arcs of lightning from the tips of his fingers.

"Never better." He replied, before he walked over to the faunus that had called out to him before.

"Just a sidenote, my name is Beroya Tal'Galar, don't worry, you won't be able to get it wrong again."

Carl, now Roy, reached his hand forward, almost infront of the faunus' face. The faunus began to scream in agony, before his skull exploded, sending bits of skin, blood and bone everywhere, except for on Roy.

"Anyone else?" he asked, turning to all the bystanders that had witnessed the event.

"I have something to add." A female voice said, "I really don't like my loyal subordinates being killed by each other. Only I am the one allowed to do that."

Two arrows flew towards Roy's face, but stopped mid air a few centimeters before they could make contact.

"Cute." Roy chuckled, "You have impressive stealth skills, though I don't think that is entirely your doing" Roy reached out another hand, clenching it into a choke hold. A couple seconds later, Emerald hovered over to him, midair and choking from an invisible hand. Cinder appeared in a blur about 50 meters away from him, her bow in her hand.

Mercury charged from his side, swinging his leg out to kick Roy's stomach. Roy dropped his hold of the arrows, moving his hand to block the strike from Mercury, grabbing his shin, and swing his body around and throwing him at Cinder. With a small gesture, Emerald soon followed, crashing into her two comrades.

"You have potential, I'll give you that. But for someone as skilled as I am, you have no hope. I have power beyond your comprehension. I control darkness itself. I am…" Roy faltered for a second. He was no longer Sideous' slave. "I am Darth Karr, Lord of the Sith. You have two choices, serve me, or die." Roy walked over to Cinder and her accomplices, looming tall over them.

"I have no choice," Cinder said, head hanging low, knowing she was far outmatched.

"If I abandon Salem, then she will kill me. If I don't, you will kill me."

"You have a choice. If you and your comrades bow and pledge your allegiance to me now, then I will vow to protect you all."

Cinder looked to Emerald who just nodded her head, and Mercury gave a slight nod.

"We pledge or allegiance to you Darth Karr." They all said at once.

"Very well. Then I, Darth Karr, Lord of the sith, Head of the Lost Clan of Mandalorians, one who bends darkness to his will, vow to protect you from all foes." Roy grinned to himself.

"What now?" Emerald asked.

"Now, I want everyone here to know they serve me now. I also want you three to explain to me everything about this world, and your operation here." Roy glanced at the white fang members who had gathered around, all pointing rifles at him. He chuckled at their fruitless efforts.

"Who here did not witness my display of power just now? Your leaders have pledged their allegiance to me. Lower your rifles, or blood will be shed."

The white fang members looked at each other, before looking to back to a figure who looked different from the others. Instead of the usual attire, he had a black coat on, and held what appeared to be a shotgun in his hand.

"Let me ask you," the figure said, taking a single step forward, then another, slowly walking towards Roy, "What makes you think I would join forces with you, when I don't even know who you are, and you appear to have no knowledge of our operations and goals?"

"Why that is rather simple, because I could beat you into the dust rather easily." Roy replied, a smug grin on his face. He reached up, grabbing the mask on his face, and removed it, dropping it onto the ground and squashing it under his feet.

"I never liked wearing masks. A hood or helmet is always preferable, both have their advantages over a mask." he mumbled.

"You would mock me so easily? I admire your bravery, but I don't take my subordinates rising against me so easily. I will bring you to an inch of your life, and then you will see why it is I who runs things around here, and not you."

Cinder looked up startled. She could feel the power this man named Darth Karr exerted. It exceeded anything Salem had shown so far, and if they couldn't stand a chance against her, what chance did they stand against him.

"Adam, don't. You do not understand the power he holds -" Cinder tried warning the man, but before she could say anything else, Adam fired his blade at Roy.

What happened next surprised everyone in the room. Roy reached his hand up, and the sword stopped just an inch from his face.

Roy grabbed the hilt of the sword, took a step forward, and then dashed to Adam, who only got his sheath/gun up just in time to block the lethal strike. They stood there in a deadlock for what seemed an eternity. Roy's eyes turned into a bright yellow, rimmed with a dark red.

"Let me show you the true difference in our powers." Roy mocked, before he broke off the deadlock, and swing his left fist, hitting Adam in the stomach, sending him back a few feet. To be fair, Adam still landed on his feet, but was clutching his stomach, coughing up blood.

Roy looked at the blade in his hands. "Still such a crude weapon," he said, throwing the blade down, embedding it into the ground halfway up the blade.

" If you ever want to stand a chance against me, get a better weapon," he began, clapping his hands together before bringing them apart, bolts of electricity shooting between his fingers, a hilt forming between his hands. He reached forward and grabbed the familiar hilt. "And get yourself a better teacher. Do you really think Salem would teach you anything? I can sense the power in you. You can use the force, but you don't even know how. Can you really trust someone who doesn't teach you how to become more powerful? Who fears the power that sleeps inside of your. All four of you hold this power, but you shake in fear at my presence, and can't even give me a good fight. Follow me, pledge yourself to serving me, and I will awaken that power inside of you, and teach you how to become strong enough to defeat your enemies."

At this Roy activated the hilt, a black blade hummed to life. He pointed it at Adam, "Or die, your choice."

Adam stood up straight, despite the pain from Roy's previous punch. "If you promise to show me the power you hold, then I vow to serve you. Just promise me that you will serve the white fang in turn."

"i have my own agenda, but if that crosses with that of the white fang, I see no issue." At this, Roy deactivated his dark saber, and turned to Cinder. "Now then, you were just explaining to me what the kriffing heck is going on on this planet."

 **Elsewhere:**

"Professor, what is going on?" Weiss asked for the hundredth time. Team RWBY and JNPR where walking through the forest far outside the gates of the city of Vale.

"The sith have returned, and they penetrated my academy of all things. I tried to help him, show him the light. Never in the thousand years I have lived have I met someone like him. So embedded in the dark, but touching the light to keep him sane. He is a danger if he is fighting against us."

"Uhhh, you didn't answer my question."

"Why would Roy do something like this?" Ruby asked, her shoulders slumped.

"That was not Roy. He may have looked like Roy, but the boy you knew is not in that body any longer. The man that now resides in him is a rival of mine. We fought at one stage, back when I served a different order. He took one of my students, twisting his mind to the point that he turned against his own family. Never would I think he would find me here. We should be safe here though. This place is unknown to all but me." They stood at a large clearing that seemed to suit the environment. No sooner that they stopped walking than the ground began to rumble beneath their feet.

"What is happening now?" Yang asked.

The ground at the centre of the clearing began to sink inwards, until there was a massive hole in the ground, and a large building began to rise. It kept rising until it had rising to fill the void that was there before. It looked like it belonged there, as if there was never a clearing in the first place.

"This is the only Jedi temple left untouched by the sith. Terms I know you don't understand right now, but think of it like the academy, except only for those that are rarer and more devoted than huntsmen. Here I will personally oversee your training. If the sith have indeed discovered my existence and are here, they will come for us. Let us enter. Look around and familiarise yourselves. Training begins tomorrow. Let us hope there is enough time before he returns."

 **A secret base, somewhere:**

"So let me get this straight. You want a bunch of artifacts, that allegedly give you immense power if weilded my one of these, maidens. And you're one of them?" Roy was standing behind a desk covered in maps and drawings. Cinder nodded from behind him.

"A while back, we found a maiden,and using a technique that Salem designed, was able to steal her powers, and use them for myself." Cinder said, standing behind the wolf Faunus.

"Yet you were unable to provide a challenge for me. Disappointing. Who is this Salem character you keep referring to? She seems to be someone of importance."

"She's the self appointed leader opposed to Ozpin and the kingdom's. She has some sort of agenda that she likes to keep from the rest of us, but the power she commands is greater than anyone else. No one dares to go against her, or they simply disappear."

"And the white fang is currently serving under her as well," Adam added, "for how long though, is the question worth asking. I have no plans to allow her to rule for much longer."

"Neither do I" Roy said, turning to the group. "Now, where is the first one of these artifacts you want so badly? I want to see for myself what all the fuss is about."

"That's the issue, we don't know." Cinder replied "we've been searching the entire time. All we know is that there is one at each of the four academy's. I've managed to get myself and a few others into the academy undercover to try and discover its whereabouts here at Beacon."

"Alright, smart. Not a bad idea, stealth is always a good option. How do you plan on getting it out once you've found it? I don't think Ozpin will let it go very easily, and he is a foe not to be taken lightly. I saw my old master fight him, and it was a sight to behold indeed. He will be your greatest foe, for sure."

"Him, sure, but what about little red. She's small, but she is certainly a pain in the frigging ass." A figure said walking up to the group.

"Roman, about time you arrived. Let me introduce you. This is Darth Karr, he is planning on usurping Salem and gathering the artefacts himself." Cinder called out to the newcomer.

"Oh really, and how do tell, is he going to do that," Roman paused a moment and put the barrel of his cane right next to Roys temple, "with a bullet in his head?"

"Quite simple, Mr. Torchwick. I'm going to do it through brute force, and something you don't have, brains." At this comment, Roy turned to Roman, grabbing the barrel and slamming it back into Romans face, breaking his nose.

"You done?" Roy asked walking past the man, who was crumpled on the ground, clutching his broken nose. Roman nodded.

"Cinder, you are head of special forces, Emerald and Mercury shall work under your direct supervision. Their success is your success. Their failure is your failure. Understood?" Cinder nodded her acceptence. She didn't have a choice anyway.

"Roman, your my informant. Your in charge of gathering information. You'll also be responsible for finding other people who may be worth persuading to join our cause."

"What exactly is your cause? Roman asked, spitting out blood.

"Quite a simple one. I have a list of names. They need crossing off, for good. At the top of the list, the man who stole my physical body, and my old master. He goes by Darth Sideous, or with his old title, Emperor Palpatine. And he was not a very nice Emperor." Roy looked grim for a moment, before lifting his head and continuing on.

"Adam Taurus. I like what I sense in you. Hatred and anger, but loyalty to your fellow Faunus. And hunger. Hunger for power. You'll be working directly under me, as my apprentice. Now, Cinder, your team better be getting ready for the vytal festival. Roman, I want to know the locations of those artifacts. Exact locations. And I also want a backdoor into these droids that I've been seeing. I want full control over them at my command. You have your orders, now leave."

Everyone except Adam was quick to leave the presence of their new dark master. Adam simply walked over to Roy, standing behind him, arms crossed.

"What do we do?" He asked.

I need some new clothes, these garments are not quite my taste. What I really want is my Mandalorian armor back. Get me a computer, are going to find my armor. I just need to code some software thats able to detect the unique signal the tracker gives off.

 **With Darth Sideous, somewhere outside the kingdom of vale:**

The Black Blade hummed as it hovered infront of Sideous. It truly was a magnificent blade. Suddenly, for no given reason, the blade deactivate, and then disappeared completely in a flash of sparks.

"Well apprentice, it seems I underestimated you. You truly have a better connection to that blade than I though. And what a predicament you have put me in," he said, as growls could be heard from behind him.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, sorry its been so long. I honestly don't have an excuse. Please let me know how my writing is going, and if you are enjoying the story so far. Till next time**

 **May the force be with you.**


End file.
